Depths of darkness
by ShadowClaw99
Summary: A new force in the military has come to assist the lagoon company with a war and saving the gang and reunite with his sister and family in the fight for there lives
1. Chapter 1

Depths of darkness

A/N: I do not own black lagoon though god I wish I did

As the dark skies over roanapur slowly turned to light and rock was going about his usual business the lagoon was greeted by a bloodied and smartass young man in all black clutching a ak103 which in itself was a modernized ak47 and a m32 grenade launcher stood on the gangplank holding a cigarette in his mouth while waiting for anyone to answer. Finally getting mad he fired a shot from a 45 that he used as well as a tt-33 handgun from a stint as a special operator and that got there attention and woke a certain sleeping gunslinger up and she was pissed at the rude awakening. Storming out on the deck she yelled "who the fuck wants to die for this bullshit" until she saw who it was then stopping and standing on the deck in shock.

"Bet yall don't know or even remember me eh sis?" which said with a death glare and a calm demeanor instantly got him on board as revy introduced who had snuck on and greatly altered their routine. Daniel was a 6 foot tan skinned brown haired boy who had at the first chance he got jumped ship and faking his own death to avoid outstanding warrants joined the military and was recruited into the rangers and started forming the ghost brigades which is why he was there. Sis it's been awhile and I aint gonna sugar coat it my past is anything but fucking grand and I'm glad to be home with the only family I have left. I also brought an arsenal and a naval contingent which means ships, men tactics and-with a mysterious smile which showed all his time in the field-guns which brought a smile to revys lips as Danny pulled out a bottle of scotch as well as jack Daniels and yelled "cheers to my family and our band of pirates" for that's what the naval squad jokingly called themselves. Looking out at the building that they were holed up in he asked "Sis do you mind showing me around the building and the city because I don't wanna get swindled cause If I do I may get a firsthand look at the law enforcement system here and I hear the bastard is a corrupt as the ones we had back home" and with a laugh Revy stated "You don't say it's like my allowance went to bailing your ass out and don't think Ill do it now cause you have your boys" and retorting back Danny stated "between you and Dave I was lucky to have any money for clothes or food cause you couldn't keep your damn nose clean" laughing thinking bout it. "Hey sarge what did you do cause you say that the song copperhead road describes you and I'm curious" Richard the units second weapon specialist asked and all danny would say with a smirk on his face is "my name is john lee pettimore just like my daddy and daddy before" and Richard said "moonshining and maybe cop killing which explains the fact we are all the brig-rats just like our CO" laughing at the squeaking of Taylor at the rat comment.

"Come on boy lets go shopping before the sun sets and Ill show you all the major hotspots including our other hangout known as the yellowflag" which as revy stated "Is low class and the beer wont get you to drunk without almost killing you but we are used to it with that shit we drank in town and the food is shit but nothing compared to your damn MRE's" and a girl came flying out of the bar and landed on her face and revy slammed on the brakes and introduced him to their sister who Danny had been on the run to much to get to know. "Hey sis im back and now let's all go to the market and Ive already met the Chinese and hotel Moscow cause I served with most of em on both sides at one point or another" and as they pulled into the market they saw the market in chaos as local street gangs and the cops where turning the market into a bloodbath and Danny ate a slug to the shoulder. "Gah that's it any last words you best say em now" he yelled as he aimed the 45 at the closest punk and squeezed a shot off.

As he watched the sun go down and drinking a bottle of ice cold Guiness having his shoulder bandaged with his sister he mused over the girl he loved to which revy responded "oh man the fuck up ranger boy" and he then smiled and said "at least I'll admit who I'm dating" before walking off and holding a saiga 12 gauge shotgun and hearing that the us and the combined Arab states of what had been Iran and Iraq were at war and Russian hardliners planned a coup. "Oh sonuvafuckingbitch can I have one fucking day of peace and tranquility" was all he could say before Revy ran out and asked if he had heard the news about the wars and asking if bougainvillea would be involved. "I doubt cause I served with similar members in the spetznaz alpha group and they will most likely be a rebel group if that's what it comes to because money is all they want and like hell anyone will stop them in that aspect and those ravens rock bastards had better watch out" was the only line he said with a straight face before finishing off his smoke and throwing it overboard before he walked to the LCS the USS redemption which as a raider was a monohaul and its sister the uss defiance which was a trireme.

As he walked over to the two ships he walked over to his ghost squad which they called seal team 7 or AFO raider depending on the branch they worked with at the time and told them calmly looking over at revy "protect them and try to keep the Russians safe cause as of now we are at war and those bastards may try and get to us by going through our friends or family and ill be damned if we lose them for a greedy bastards ambitions" so as of now we go black until we know our family is safe. That is all so good luck and good hunting my friends is how he finished his conversation before going to the back of the redemption and found his big brother on the deck as he was stationing the .50 caliber machine gun with armor piercing explosive incendiary tracer rounds so they got talking about life.

"Well brother I just this is the beginning of a new chapter in our lives and Im glad you joined us finally" which he said with a smirk and then his brother responded with a stinging remark "at least I didn't have to fake my own death to leave the country" so the bitter response was "oh fuck off boy" and a slap on the back before he left and silent prayer that they all make it through the war alive.

A/N: there is the first chapter and hope yall are in the mood for all hell to break loose next


	2. Chapter 2

Depths of darkness chapter 2

A/N: I do not own black lagoon even though I wish I did

After the unit had gotten set up in the USS defiance and the redemption had started its eavesdropping on both Russian and UIR communications to help the situation on the ground for if they were deployed on their tactical "merry misadventures" he looked at revy and handed her a cross-com and looked at her solemnly "well sis you are the only non-ghost with one and we also have integrally suppressed 416s called honey badgers and you get one but not our specialized kit" he said with a wink as he put on his body armor and grabbed his knife as he headed off for training leaving revy alone with rock as Daniel said quietly "dear sister you should get married because we may die young". As he said that he turned his music on and the group started laughing and one yelled "hey Tex is that smoking hot doll open?!" only for Danny to slam him to the deck and dislocate his shoulder as he wrenched it and whispered "what the fuck did you just say jackass?" as revy walked over after kissing rocks cheek and heard and saw the scuffle told Danny to let him go then kicked the sailors shoulder back in place and carried the young man off snickering "ya he gets protective and I just would have used a beanbag round to your nads" which he said yes ma'am before going into the yellow flag and ordered a case for the unit to reearn his leaders favor and heard a tall fat man insult revy over a case of beer and kozak slammed his head down breaking his nose and a sneer from the rest of the bar as Danny and 30-not ones to miss a good brawl along with revy and Rachael her little sister-walked in and started fighting back-to-back as was seal tradition at least in certain units. After the fight died down Danny's radio went off saying hotel Moscow had been attacked by raven's rock.

"Shit the war is on boys because they just hit the hotel and the UIR is going after Saudi Arabia and even rogue Chinese are in on it having a group known as "dragons lightning" working with raven's rock. The first order of business is to clear the city of rogues and then looking at revy and saying "come on sis we have to help the rip-off church smuggle guns to the regular forces-well ok the militias in the other countries were Russia can't have involvement as well as ditto the us" he said with a smile as he knew the fun he would have and grinning he said "yes rock can come along so your boyfriend won't get lonely" after which he immediately ducked his little sisters fist. Well its time to go gang he said as he drug his combat knife across the lookouts throat as rock monitored it all from a screen that allowed him to see what the teams saw and a bird's eye view from hacked street cameras thanks to benny and Jane who were busy screwing like there was no tomorrow which for all of them may just be the truth.

AS he slashed the guards throat revy and belle who is Danny's XO threw in two flash bangs and a couple 9-bangers just for the fuck of it they started a methodic room clearing while using the units SSN the uss Memphis to launch better recon drones and even some cruise missiles on rogue Chinese naval bases even though the ships were already out and no one had a way to know that as a direct stream of fire kept revy hidden until Taylor shot a grenade in the room and ended threat and with a sheepish grin said "I got tired of playing peek-a-boo" as they found what little intel they could before they heard a burst of a 249 and sent them running toward the tactical assault vehicles which were armored and armed chevy trailblazers as they then left before the area got to hot for them and so they could get some sleep as the sun had long since set and the day wasn't over yet but they all had to get some rest or risk killing each other


	3. Chapter 3

Darkness ch. 3

As the squirting red of the Chinese rogue's throat shone in the pre-dawn light revy looked at Daniels knife work and calmly said she was fucking shocked her little brother had such a backbone as David remarked that they had grown up to fast over the last 3 years. He looked at her and smiled saying yes I know I've developed those skills even though it's not as" he paused thinking of the right word "oh yes not as satisfying as killing with my hands or a point blank pistol shot" much to revys shock that her family was still fighting to go legal and not having luck at it. She silently prayed that Racheal would not join in the family business then remember she already had. After the guards on deck were the only ones left unaware as they had raided a Chinese "trawler" which was in reality a raider for the dragons lightning branch of the PLAN or better known as the Chinese navy even though it was under the army's control. As 30 and kozak came across the control room they found a guide book for the secure radio communications in Beijing as the rest of the crew raided the ship looking for more weapons and then the yell of holy shit came from revy as they found chemical biological and nuclear weapons in the hold.

"Well fuck they are trying to remove us from the map given how close they were from the bases of Hawaii and the units private island compound near wake island as well as them having a base on a atoll near the us despite the fact they had a base on the continent and even in Europe. They instantly left a javelin gunner near the ship with orders to sink the damn thing if anyone got near it as they spread the news up JSOCs chain of command to the president meaning the war had just taken a newer and deadlier turn as the weapons had originated in china and the USSR. They then decided that bored the USS Kingston a Ohio class guided missile sub or SSGN and the Ohio a ballistic missile sub were on standby as the cruise missile sub became the base of operations for the squad when they weren't on land and for in case the war got hot as the reds as Daniel called them cause as he put it old habits die hard they could rescue the spetznas until the alpha and the typhoon class submarines arrived to help finish the job that the enemies had started in declaring war even though no one besides those who needed to know had any idea that the submarines were even there and the submarines dispensed the units with one goal-sabotage the Chinese and rogue Russian ships anchored there so the war would stay cold because the Chinese had been co-opted with the special ops having a massive purge of defectors by way of Vietnam and japan. The Russians hadn't been and knew which of their former vessels had fallen into enemy hands and would make damn sure that the crews on board the targets would surrender or die.

As the surrender message was broadcast over loudspeakers by the Russian speakers like kozak and the spetznas operatives who didn't want to kill all of their enemies because dead men tell no tales and they needed information on who when and why the fuck they were given those weapons and what they were planning on doing even though the pleas were cut short by the burp and flash of a .50 caliber DSHK machine gun which sent all of the men overboard before a seeker grenade took out the gun and dragunov and m110s barked dropping the guards on the towers to cover the men's arrival on the deck trying to keep the arrival a secret even just as that happened a us and Russian eavesdropping ships the RFS Saint Petersburg and the USS Andromeda reviewed signals saying they were under attack and requests to use their wonder weapons which were chemical and biological weapons for the ship and nukes in ships nearby that were raided at the same time to destroy the city and nearby naval bases even though the Chinese refused nuclear weapons use for the fact of it wasn't a primary target which turned out to be LA and other ports on the west coast of the US. The messages were sent via cross-com to the crew both us and spetznas that the war had taken a more dangerous turn. Using overwhelming firepower from LMGs they slid over the sides of the ship and gave the order for MIG 35 and F-34 stealth tomcats and even stealth f15 aircraft to level all weapon carrying vessels and to negate the chemical and bio weapons that were released even though every raider was wearing a gas mask and then gave the message to the president from the safety of the subs.

A/N: sorry bout the long 3rd chapter and military lingo anyways hope yall like it


	4. Chapter 4

Depths of darkness ch4

As the Delta class and the Memphis were submerged the news had reached both of the respective presidents that the communist hardliners had launched a coup in Russia and the Chinese whereas normally would be expected nowhere around even thought they had the most to gain from the return to the soviet union even though the spetznas had a lot to lose at this point in time. "Mr. President it would be wise for us to put the whole pacific fleet on alert and I recommend we launch a joint operation with the Cheyenne who has a captain I trust explicitly" was all Daniel had to say as the president knew he was the brother of the captain and wasn't going to argue with him about a family operation because they were the best unit when it came to DA operations. "Understood Mr. President they will not get a hold of the Russians and our new friends" upon hearing that the Chinese were trying to silence a rouge to them Chinese special ops force and the spetznas of hotel Moscow. As the special operators were getting ready to ensure that the threats they faced would go to hell at the very least a minute before they do cause they all thought they would die even more so as the hatch opened from the surface as they all thought they were compromised. "Well sis it's been good to have been near you and tell little sister to live fast die young and leave a good looking corpse" was all Danny said before he saw who it was. "Hey mom where is dad" as they were referring to rock as they saw him and revy was Hansel and Gretel's greeting followed by "uncle will you tell your men not to kill us" as they saw the men of AFO raider had pointed there weapons at the newcomers without breaking stride or missing a puff on their cigarettes

"Now what the fuck are you kids doing here" was all revy could say as she still didn't know who was who nor did the guys who despite all being cyborgs they didn't want to make a wrong guess and get scarred for life or as revy put it "beaten within an inch of your life, castrated, having your own genitals up your ass then thrown overboard and shot" if they messed with her adopted kids and when the lone female Breanna asked about her and was told revy would break her foot off in her ass much to the commandos shock. "So now that's out of the way what do we do about the fact that the communist bastards have made a deal with the Italian mob for the sale of nuclear weapons and that won't be good for anyone in the area of all of the south goddamn pacific" was Daniels order as the president had given them all the orders to using Italian spec ops to help crush the mobs nuclear hopes where they to sink the ships or were they going to try and capture them just like any good pirate of old. "Well I bet you know what the squad will say and Hansel wants to wield the boarding axe so I say we take the ships and let the young kids live out there pirate fantasy.

"Ok its official we are all going back to the pirate roots but we have a more pressing matter as it relates to booze and who will start the bar brawl cause you all know it's happening" and revy looked at Daniel and cracked her knuckles and said very calmly like a little kid "let me do it I've been good brother" which he took in stride as the boys were giving him shit about it and said alright fuck it we all will fight cause I know we are all getting antsy so I buy the first round and the one to throw the last punch or pull a knife first buys the second round. ARRR was the yell as they all did it in there pirate style as the patch had a pirate and the patch of raider on it as well so they all smiled and started singing different pirate songs or stuff from the paratrooper days or even Irish folk songs and country music because they were bored and wanted to as Taylor the second oldest said "we have to teach the new family culture" which got a snicker as she looked and Hansel. The singing died down as they entered the bar and kept hearing cat-calls and they had just finished the first round before Taylor threw the first punch and it became a rush to get a shot in and to not go for a knife as was custom in the raiders.

A/N: Well this one was mainly a bar fight and family and planning for the war to come


	5. Chapter 5

Depths of Darkness

Ch5

A/N: I do not own black lagoon only my OCs

As the brawl at the yellow flag raged into the early morning the crew had all fallen to each other's backs and in just a touch of insanity the words "they will storm us in the morning when the sunlight turns to sky death is waiting for his dance now fate has sentenced us to die" followed by revys yell of lets drag them to hell as Hansel not aware of the rules pulled a switchblade and stabbed the man who grabbed gretels boobs before she broke his neck and the crew then got thrown out after paying the tab celebrating. Upon joining the alpha group members sent by balalaika for extra support they all slide down the hatch humming. Taylor looked at revy and snickered "little lady its time for you and the kids to go to bed as its adult time" pulling out another bottle of vodka for her alpha gruppe comrade. "Calm down and now that that's taken of lets plan for our destiny" had Danny back in control as they started finishing on a tactical map who had to die first.

As the cold waters of roanupar harbor lapped against the Chinese freighter the radio clicked 2 times signaling that all units were set and ready to rock and roll the other units from Mr. chang and even the us military JSOC were poised to strike and Taylor and Danny said in unison "damned if we don't fucked if we do" followed by the signal of "nice night for a stroll on the beach" and all hell broke loose as a 110 took out the sentries head as the smoke rounds started covering the infiltration and the twins want to earn extra junk food from their mom they drug to of the dumber guards overboard as revy slashed the 3rd throat sticking a knife into his aorta afterwards to ensure is death. Pulling the knife back from his collarbone she muttered "are they really that stupid". As the raid went will the ship being captured quickly the buildings took longer with 3 JSOC members hit and a spetznas operator was almost killed but the only Chinese they had on as a interpreter was killed. "Son of a fucking bitch find and kill that asshole" was Taylor's frantic call because they may all be in danger and were on a time limit.

As soon as the building was captured the flags of 3 groups were raised over the building and then the real fun began as revy got to bark her second favorite line "Kids break everything than we can't fucking move and I'll by u dinner". Upon the discovery in the weapons in the hold which were bio chemical and even nuclear they all went quiet as the office raid crew admitted what they found. "Well fuck we have a list" was Taylor's fear as she read the list followed by the call of RUN ILL EXPLAIN JUST MOVE!" and everyone went overboard or on the case of the land raid force bolted to the sea in a firefight with stragglers and even cops who got pissed that they lost extra income and as revy rigged the ship's crew she said "I fucking hate assholes like these" before dropping her cigarette on one soldiers arm as a parting gift.

"Well Taylor what the fuck did you find that was so scary? Let me guess the boogeyman and his bedtime story?" in remark to how young Taylor looked to which the response was "no miss smartass it was a picture of you naked" which joking that is was scary actually had Taylor turned on but she wasn't going to do anything before everyone fell asleep. Thinking that was done they got down to the business of the list of 4 ships armed with chemical, biological and nuclear weapons heading to the US, Russia and Britain and the one in roanupar harbor. "I want to see the picture was Gretel's cutesy response which Taylor hated cause she was going to be punished and sure enough revy was true to her word dragging her and Gretel into her room where screams of "Please no mommy I'll be good followed by crying was heard and Taylor yelled the same thing and they were told to sit in their room in time out as she walked back out apologizing for the interruption as Danny came back with bad news. "The ship was detonated in the harbor after our subs were pulled out and don't worry the pt. boat was in our harbor so your safe but the list contained our intel. We've been targeted so we are heading to our island becasue we will be safe there". As the news sank in they heard that the EU was destabilized by the assassination of the German chancellor and some other EU leaders being injured in attacks with Italy's being the only other kill because the RFB terrorists. "well I have to go deal with the bad girls" as Gretel poked her head out and as revy walked in said "I'm sorry don't beat our asses again" as they were then told that they were being hunted and as Taylor thought of that and started falling asleep her hand slid between her legs thinking of revy naked. She then heard Danny and his brother talking about the change in plans and how they would be getting the time to shoot more as the president maybe a target after the day's fun so she started to fiddle with her handguns and then herself as revy did the same unaware of the threat that was waiting.

A/N: That was the first blood in a fight that will get personal


	6. Chapter 6

Depths of darkness chapter 6

A/N: I do not own black lagoon only my OCs

As Taylor started to explain on the main reason of why she had panicked as watching revy walked over to them with a cup of coffee as they had been up all night and revy was pissed off because the pt boat had been shipped to the island but they hadn't repaired it and the booze was gone. "Who the fuck was in charge of getting more booze damnit?!" Revy raged as she just got back from the boat to find that Rachael was passed out and all the booze was missing. As Rachael was been drug in by her ear just like their mom used to do when they didn't bring home any money Taylor was starting to light up a smoke and sipping on a rum and coke asked semi-annoyed "what do y'all know about heavy weapons nuke grade?" and as they all fell in a stunned silence they heard a almost ghostly and eerily calm voice state "why yes me and sora mea had a stint near them" and all eyes turned to see Hansel dragging in his favorite ax as belle and Danny sat there and jokingly ordered up a beer for the new arrival as David walked in with his favorite RPG and Barrett and said as a joke "ah yes Nassau it has been a while since I last saw it"

As they all agreed to meet back later that day as the girls belle and Taylor decided to go on a walk they saw a Chinese fishing trawler loitering right outside the islands range they saw a net that had no fish or hooks and that said oh shit trouble and Taylor smiled and laughed. "Go tell your boy and the pirates that we may have a nice prize of medicines and hopefully guns" as the girls and the crew fancied themselves Caribbean pirates of old and it had been awhile since they had taken a prize and the Chinese freighter and trawler would be a nice snag as would the Russian ravens rock freighter. As Taylor had stripped down to her bikini she faked having trouble swimming just so she could be a hostage and started being an actress and loving it. "T-t-thank y-you sir she stammered out as she was cold and as the guard on deck started to pull her bottoms down she smiled and slashed his throat before dumping him overboard "Gee thanks you perverted asshole now sleep with the fishes" as she spat on his and saw him hit the water.

Watching the raiding boat make a run for the ship with the Jolly Roger flying the reaction was not what they wanted as artillery shells started crashing in the white capped surf. "Well thank god there aim sucks but we need to kill them right fucking now" as Rachael ate one piece of shell in the arm. "Fuck she's hit so let's kill these fuck nuts so we can drink beer" revy raged as she started to stop the bleeding as some of the squad had already made it toward the ship they found that the shells were flame and smoke rounds as a small tram of Chinese and raven men had made landfall but none of the squad knew. "We board and crews expendable" was Danny and Dave's only order which was transmitted to the squad. The Chinese guards who were on deck found their lives cut extremely short as the .45s were silently drilled in their skulls and the deck was cleared in a few minutes. As the boys started hunting the crews and they gave a command for a harpoon and silkworm to send the ship to hell.

Rushing back to the boats they saw Rachael laying in the RHIB and the bottom was red as she had lost a lot of blood. "All right assholes in the boats or you are fucking swimming" came the rage from all of the crew leaders who wanted to be back to land so a doctor could tend to the wounded and as threy were bundled in the ships and rushed back to land with revy on the radio trying not to cry. "We need the med bays to be on alert that we have cat 2 and 3 wounded coming in hot and if possible have medics meet us" only to hear that they were unable to have a medic meet them at the dock. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN?!" and the whole squad flipped into the conversation and they noticed that there was a black dot on the horizon. "Um sis I know why they can't have a medic meet us" and went onto explain that the beach was invaded. As soon as Taylor and belle made it off the boat Taylor was hit by a sniper and belle stepped on a mine that a commando had placed earlier.

"Son of a bitch find them and kill them" as Danny trying not to cry started bandaging up his XO and girlfriend. As soon as they got them off the beach they systematically cleared the beach which was as far as the raiders got so they started to execute the survivors and as soon as they got to the last man Danny said that he would do the honors and in the setting sun blew the man's brains out and then turned the gun on himself only for Racheal to stop him. "Stop that won't do any good boy" as the look on her face was genuine fear and grief. "YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU I MAY HAVE LOST MY LOVE" he screamed only to hear a soft voice tell him "Im here you don't want to do that" which got him crying falling into belles arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Depths of darkness chapter 7

A/N: This chapter will be dark just like the rest of my stories and any changes do yall think I need to change

As Danny held on to belle he was softly crying begging Belle and Taylor to not die as the beach turned a dark shade of red as the crimson blood spilled out staining the sand around the girls and the twilight made everything look more like the depths of hell and someone was going to pay. "Make sure they are on the first fucking medevac out of here and I'm going to find someone to play with" pulling out his black bladed combat knife and dropping his guns got Revy and Rachael smiling "Well brother after you have your relief moment do you mind bringing dinner back?" and he laughed and said "yeah just hand me my carbine time for fun and bye sis" as he marched off he was listening for snapping or anything to give them away he found two girls who had a rifle and laser for an airstrike which brought a smile to his face all be it a sadistic one. "Well if it's not a couple of cowards who thought they could live the jungle life but too late" as he buried the knife in their leg which they had intertwined and as they screamed he laughed seeing the dark red almost black stain mix with the mud on the jungle floor. As the girls let out a scream he shoved mud and rocks in their mouths as he started to bash their brains in with a rock and with a sadistic grin he saw the white bones of the skull cave in and they stopped moving meaning he had no more fun as he later told Hansel and Gretel when he saw them later on that night. "aww damnit I have lost my toys" so stabbing a knife through their jaws and veins in the mouth he decided "I must show the kids what I can do" they started screaming meaning that the knife through the head wasn't fatal because he planned that as such so he started to behead them by slashing their throats to decapitate them using a boot knife and humming he walked back to the beach for his niece and nephew relishing the fact they would see his face covered in blood.

"Hey sis I'm back and I brought food as he pulled a boar behind he which he bagged after the blood scene which he said was "The greatest stress reliever I could ask for" as he pulled on his beer as they sat on the patio of the villa manor house which being done in the Spanish style the boys loved it. As revy walked out dressed like one Mary Reid aka William Kidd as the boys knew her stated in "'Nassau' the party doesn't end till the sun comes up and maybe even much later" and that got a chorus of cheers followed by does anyone know where the fuck we have our tavern at as the boys had finished building it and they just installed the piping to the kegs and the first one in was Rachael as always and Revy and Danny had a laugh as they walked in and heard Taylor "yell bartender the first rounds on me" and that got a couple throwing knives imbedded in the wall to give the place more character and naturally one beer led to more which led to a bar brawl and everyone laughed at that. "It's all fun and games sis until this" as Danny's beer was knocked all over the place and as it was not one of their boys and was man they all knew was a mole who had facilitated the raid on their island he smashed the bottle and the radio was cranked up so he didn't hear the shattering of glass but felt the shards of glass slide into neck and the knives all slide in and out of him with no resistance leaving him a bloody corpse with as revy and Gretel stated "A million and one fucking new holes for him to piss from but oh wait he's dead" with the last part having a laugh for the hell for it.

As the whole group took a turn nicking on the bastards face before Revy brought out a cutlass and lopped his head off in one movement. "Boys chain him up till sundown tomorrow following proper protocols for piracy" which was what they deemed it was even though they were pirates themselves. Following the yells of arrgh they found his coconspirator and chained him up the same way and had a better Idea for him as Rachael said "We need some new lights and even though they are being flown in we have this son of a bitch" and the gang stated that was inhuman even though his body was going to be burned they were going to throw them both into the sea or maybe on to the ships but they compromised and before the full burn they set fire to would under the cages and the screams of the unconscious man coming to in a ball of fire made the gang cheer and drink rum listening planning on revenge on the ships that were laying out at anchor. "I state we use our anti-ship batteries and maybe missile battery for the far ship then capture and execute the crew of the other one" anyone else agree and they all yelled hell yes let's make these bastards pay for what they did to us" and they started firing on the cruiser and frigate scaring them off and hitting them but not sinking which the crew used to their advantage as the war was starting to heat up as they shot every crew member on board and tortured the boys who were near weapons or struggled and revys favorite method was flaying them alive then throwing them over and Rachael agreed. As the crew raised the Jolly Roger on the small freighter which turned out to be a raider aka pocket battleship they all laughed as they made off good that night and sent one hell of a message.

A/N: There was a dark chapter that had lots of rough moments


	8. Chapter 8

Depths of darkness chapter 8

A/N: Tell me if yall think this is too dark and any advice to make it smoother

As the boys found the conspirator they had chained up the night before they decided to play with the bastard knowing good and well the other ship in the fleet while being well out of range of their anti-ship weapons they were well within sight to see what the kids were doing. Grabbing a gallon of gasoline wood and a railroad flare the boys sat nearby and let Gretel have fun because she asked "Uncle I have been good and I haven't killed anyone in a few days by my own hands so please can I?" and after the boys gave it a thought they found out why not as they had found the other men on the island-shop worker, sewage worker and the last guy they found was a bartender who had sold the information to the raiders on where the defenses were so they were marched out and lined up on the beach at sunset for a mass execution. "All right you assholes take a knee and this may be over quick and you can live IF you beg so your choice" Revy and Daniel stated before forcing the men to kneel as Gretel dumped gasoline on the wood and the chains rattled as the poor sap trapped inside started thrashing back and forth. Looking up at him Gretel asked "what's the matter when I'm at the bar you say you like it hot and this will be plenty hot" and the boys held revy back telling her wait till the sun goes down and he will get what is coming to him and it will be fun to watch Hansel stated with a laugh.

"Alright cock suckers take a knee or we will make you" and all but one of them took a knee much to revys enjoyment. "One last time or they will get a peace and the boy is wanting to chop something so your call" and as the boy refused to go down Hansel chopped his knee out and screaming into the gag and laughter filled the air as the boys had bet that would happen. Right as the sun went down the unit all walked up behind the men before flashing out a message on a World War 2 era signal lantern that roughly translated to "watch this fuckers". Daniel, standing behind the leader in the middle, yelled "Present arms and ready aim" and before he heard David yell out "you have been charged with the crime of betraying our island, ruining our way of life, wasting beer and attacking our group and attempting to rape Rachael" which pissed the boys off the most only for them to cheer at the sentencing "You all have been sentenced to death so hope you all tell Satan we say hi" before the sole command of fire was given and the shots all rang out or in the case of legless maroon beheading by an axe and when his wife who was also involved was beheaded by a samurai sword. As all the other bodies hit the floor the man in chains started yelling "no oh god NO" as the fire was lit below him and he started screaming in pain as the fire slowly consumed him.

As the crew of the other ships in the fleet watched the burning on the beach and the fact that they burned the bodies or in the case of the ones who weren't dead yet they were invited to dinner as shark food. So as the boys and girls of the raiders and the brotherhood of the coast sat around drinking cold beers they started planning to raid the battle ship and capture and they found the light generated by the fires and the light of the campfire which after all the clothing of the deceased, well at last the clothes that no one wanted, were feeding the fires which they found were prefect for a romantic night as they planned to kill and capture a frigate and a battleship for the personal fleet along with the LCS' raider and redemption, they decided to launch a midnight raid and this time wouldn't bother taking prisoners as the Thai, Russians and task force Diablo were just wanting the ship and the choppers where flying out to get to the ship as the zodiacs didn't have the range and they may need the firepower as they flew low at wave-top height and flared up with the mini-guns blaring from the MH-60s and the MH60L-DAP which also had its 30mm flaring they landed and revy started blasting on the nearest gun mount to keep them from engaging the Thai operators.

"Decks cleared and rock how are we doing on time cause if the birds go bingo we are fucked" David asked before lining up with task force raider on the doors leading into the cockpit before sweeping the decks down he called out "stay frosty and the rules are as follows if they have a weapon or make a move you don't like crew is expendable" before placing and detonating the breaching charges only to find it had decapitated the door guard and Gretel smiled "Look mommy a soccer ball" she cried out to revy before throwing his at Gretel before forming up on the squad again on to be told "You and Hansel stay here and who knows if it goes to plan you too can play up here and kill anyone who slips up her in any way you see fit" before heading down the stairs and kicking on the first door and executing all in the room before clearing to the hold and the engine room which they found had been wired to blow. "FUCK RUN W HAVE NO TIME AND MAY GO SWIMMING!" revy yelled before the blast on the port side made them realize it was a missile and as they all made a run for it the boys yelled "move it we have no time to wait and where is the choppers?" as the boys slipped only to get helped up with a on your feet or we are swimming" till thy broke topside to the kids and with revys voice "Fuck this we may get swimming as the other birds were being pinned by gunfire they lept overboard swimming and regretting all the blood in the water.


	9. Chapter 9

Depths of darkness chapter 9

A/N: sorry the chapter took so long to get out had issues and my partners won't touch this one

As the blood and the boys spilled over the side they saw a shark fin and Gretel smiled and looking at revy she lightened the mood "Mommy can we have fresh seafood?" as she unsheathed a rainbow issued combat knife made by strider called the defender special which had serrations mid-way down the knife on both sides with the blade covered in a black paint to make it easier in special operations. "Right now you and your brother are not allowed to go fishing because all we need is more blood in the water to incite a feeding frenzy" and that got Hansel complaining until the whoop-whoop of the MH60s and the Krabi slid up to the group holding on to wreckage and as the members of Raiders seal team 6 contingent were helped aboard as the MH60s were circling overhead with the mini-guns aimed out and Trace from Red Cell saw Gretel strip down to her bikini and dove into get fresh seafood as her brother stood on the wreckage with his ax and started hacking at the sharks trying to beat his sister.

"Well she reminds me of a certain someone that we recruited from DevGru as a fiery-eyed punk and David let a call over the radio "I know she does and the days we had then are to be recounted by no one and Danny got in on it and asked if the us government was still mad over the fun of red cell" and trace said "hell that would be a question for dick and you can see him when we get back to dry land" turning a shade of green and mongoose started to laugh along with ricks son Matthew only for a death glare to silence them. "Hey you need to teach me that because it would be nice not have to open my mouth to shut people up" and Benny chimed up stating revy you being you is enough" only to have a hammer almost hit him in the head. As the kids managed to avoid dying at revy or traces hands, neither of them were in a good mood at having to taken a unplanned bath and they were sitting on the deck of the Krabi and they had hot chocolate in their hands all though revy tried her thai and was happy that trace was with her and had a better Thai vocab than she did "can we have something strong to mix in and preferably none of that local piss I'd prefer Jägermeister or Bombay if you have any" and the girls realized they had more in common than they thought.

As the girls got together drinking the boys were left to the computers to hack into the thai governments computers to determine how the war would go should Vietnam and china go to war would Thailand be drug into the fray and would Cambodia be returned to communist leadership and how that would affect everyone and would the army be able to hold off and for how long. As the boys were on the computers the unit were reloading the armaments and the software on the computers to upgrade so they would be at the elite level so they could keep the edge on the Russian or Chinese navies and they were expecting a fight soon as the UIR was in with relations with the Chinese for more weapons and if they or ravens rock Russia sold them the weapons the balance of power would shift for the worse. "Hey we may need more anti-ship weapons and we were thinking harpoon on penguin maybe even exocet or the slam missile and we may need them in a hurry as the radars and radios are showing that we have a massive group of warships and aircraft coming in and we may need stinger, RBS-70 and a chaparral system as soon as possible" and they were given the immediate priority for arms and even the sea wolf missile which was mounted on the guided missile destroyer the zumwalt much to the boys relief.

As the boys were training with seal 6 having naval warfare training for sabotage and other actions which depending on how the war would go they would have to launch a covert raid to destroy a joint Chinese and UIR fleet that was attempting a quarantine of the island in an attempt to strangle the private army that was the lagoon company and the Seal teams 6&amp;7 were also on guard but the UIR had no idea that the navy and by extension the us government were helping to aid the lagoon company turning them into a feared PMC and military quick reaction arm in southeast Asia. "Hey guys I hate to interrupt the family that we have going but its time we do something about that god damn fleet as its cutting into the liquor supply that we have and its pissing revy off" danny stated as Demo Dick showed up with extra kit and he called out "we will leave with red cell after this but if any red cell members want to stay as allies they can and trace laughed and said "I may be staying behind or coming back because these guys are fun to hang out with and I think we can get along with them so well" as they all packed limpet minds and they boarded the zodiacs and they launched a midnight raid on the fleet.

As the moon hid under the thick cloud blanket on the overcast sky so they would use the darkened blades and suppressed weapons to take over the ships and as David put it "By capture we mean sink because they are really annoying with the bright lights when im trying to sleep so we sink them all" as the harpoons were aimed they planned to sink them using mines and not the more expensive missiles which everyone also had the hidden motive of giving them a giant middle finger and to prove they were better than the Chinese guards they saw. As they planted the mines they had some tense moments think that the zodiacs were spotted only for the guard to just take a piss over the side then leaving the kids alone with the explosives and they managed to avoid detection as the timers were placed and clicking down as they all sat on the beach drinking beer and other spirits and Taylor smiled and stated "It's the fourth of July now and the day will start off with a bang" as the ships went up in flames much to the cheers of the island.


	10. Chapter 10

Depths of darkness chapter 10

A/N: I do not own black lagoon and only own my ocs. Any comments or reviews will be helpful

Staggering out to the sunlight Gretel managed to look presentable and Taylor saw that and called out "Morning sleepyhead I told you not to drink too much but no you never listen to me and you are paying the price" as she chuckled and loaded the ammo box into a .50 caliber machine gun and that got both Hansel and Gretel moaning and begging in unison. "Please for the love of god do not shoot that without a suppressor cause we don't feel good with the hangovers and the fact that we both are ill" as she saw them hack up a portion of their lungs as she called it because it was a bright red frothy blood that when Gretel spat on the ground left a dark crimson stain followed by Hansel's shinier blood that he spat on the concrete of the range. As Chris walked over to see David's tac 50 and Taylors Dragunov as he had his 550 slung with his fore-grip sliding easily into his hand and the hybrid sight came up to his eye quickly he fired off a quick calculated burst which he saw to his enjoyment caused the targets head to shatter and he looked back and said damn I need to work on the powder load and then get some of the melon for a snack" sighing as he said it cause that meant way to much work and revy would complain that he "was spoiling his dinner" just like his mother would do and that really pissed him off. As he turned he saw Hansel cough and spit up blood which landed on his boot, jeans and some on his face and his reaction was the same as would be expected "Gah what the fuck boy you need to get to the medic now" and seeing Gretel do the same he yelled "grab your sister and drag her with you" and as revy saw him wipe the blood off she asked him "what's the matter it's just like you normally do and you don't freak out about that so why now?"

As he turned and very calmly faced revy he stated with a calm look to him "sis your kids are coughing up blood and damn it we need them so try and to get them healthy if not we are going to have to call down for advanced medical and you know how big of a pain in the ass it is" and with that she started to follow Chris to the medical wing and they saw the kids with a needle in their arms and Trace was needlessly to say none too happy seeing a younger version of herself on the table with life support and stated it "you have an advanced medical facility yet you have no idea what the fuck is killing your niece and nephew eh asshole?" and they discovered as the doc came back that it was fucked up "from your last job they contracted a weaponized plague and they may die but there is a place to get an antidote" as revy started to cry in a rare display of weakness and even Rachael was heartbroken at the chance of losing her playmates and they both asked "where the fuck is the medicine and who do wqe have to kill to get it?!" and when they heard there were two-one aboard a ravens rock vessel and another on a Chinese pirate vessel they both smiled and yelled "bring it on" knowing that they could avenge the kids and have a hell of a lot of fun doing it.

As the girls started to pack up the kit they would need to make sure the operation went according to plan they both started packing up the class 4 body armor they thought they would need for the main operation and Daniel and David saw them crying and as Daniel sent David back to ensure the boys of raider weren't killing each other in their wrestling matches he asked as calmly as he could to not get killed "what's wrong sister I've never seen you cry before" and she turned and started to lash out at him yelling " what the fuck do you think happened you fucking dense asshole I mean I know smarts ain't your strong suit but fucking think will you?!" as she punched him as hard as she could breaking his nose then broke down crying saying the kids are dying from plague we got on the last raid and its all my fault, if I'd only kept them near me they wouldn't be battling this and could live a normal life" and when he heard that David exploded cause he'd just snuck back after the wrestling match ended with a pocket full of cash and they saw a fiery eye "Now that's bullshit cause after what we went through the kids wouldn't know normal if it came up and bit them on the ass and all they would eb are either fucking psych ward patients or they would be dead in Clusterfuck,USA so this is the only normal we or them have ever known so shut the fuck up with that bullshit ok?!" and as the silence fell over the stunned group he looked out at the fresh meds that were anchored out and said "yall have some work to do so you best get started" as he walked off to his snipers nest.

As the wait ensued as they were planning on going under the cover of darkness David loaded his mags with a mixture that any sniper would be proud of as he drug out his M107A1 and his mags were a mixture of MK211 Raufass,MK169 and MK300 Armor piercing incendiary tracers although the 169 was explosive as well. Setting the mags of ammo out he heard a familiar voice ask "now why on earth are you doing that and do you need a spotter?" and he turned around to see Gretel standing in a low crouch and David asked "what the fuck you were supposed to be in the hospital!" and she told him "Mom said if I felt up to it I could come out and watch but I can't participate and why is the ammo out in the sun like that?" so David explained to his spotter that it was a trick to try and get a little bit more range out of the rounds and as he put it "I don't know why it works it just does" and he loaded the mags and called revy "I have a spotter who said you let her and do you want me to fire the first shot" and the response over the PRC-148 was "hell yes just don't forget to save some for us" and he said to Gretel "Shooter ready" and the reply back was "spotter ready send it" and as he applied the force to ruin someone's day his rifle barked sending a Raufass round down range only for it to be received by the head of one spotter and the chest of another meaning two guys days were ruined them the raid began.


	11. Chapter 11

Depths of darkness chapter 11

A/N: I do not own black lagoon and let me know how much darker you want this to go

Watching as the rounds dove tailed through both the spotter and snipers scope they saw the head and chest get torn in two and revy was the first one in. "Well damn hot shot you think you have done enough damage or do you need a hammer?" she asked over the radio as the once white room was now covered in a bright shade of pink and grey as the brain matter and blood painted the walls. "Well I think my aim was a little off because he still twitched right before he dropped and I could have done better" he stated with a chuckle as chris went to the door of the passage of the freighter that was being used by the ravens rock he slowly prepped a grenade before sliding up to the door and listening as close as he could and he recoiled at what he heard. "Oh god that is nasty but ill not miss doing this" and as the door came flying open the only thing the two terrorists saw was the muzzle of a saiga 12 right to the face and after 2 quick trigger pulls the love making ceased.

"Well that sucks to be them because I don't give a fuck and I hated hearing the god damn moaning" Danny stated with a smirk as revy laughed and asked "Don't tell me you are being a monk and taking a vow of celibacy and David we should give him a robe and shave his head" and Danny screamed "NOT A FUCKING CHANCE SIS UNLESS YOUR WEARING PIGTAILS" and she yelled back "not a chance in hell" as the two started clearing the superstructure before they swept down into the ship so they wouldn't have to worry about an ambush or the ship breaching on the rocks which was a sop if the ship had been boarded and the crew had nothing to lose and they had nothing to lose when faced with very pissed off armed boarders. As Rachael feeling at home on the ship similar to one she'd stowed away on started to sweep the ship her flashlight caught a shiny glint against the dark metal of the ship and she held her fist airborne to stop the squad behind her. "Disarm the door and we will have a fun moment trying to deal with the pricks who called us chicken" with a middle finger up revealing the bald eagle patch from one of the raiders.

"The door is cleaned boss and lets go pay them a visit And I hope they have a cold beer waiting for me cause the fucking sea water is screwing with my throat" one of the new boys named Chris stated shouldering his MP5N-SD and his LSAT lmg and kicked the door open screaming in Russian at the stunned crew "Get on your fucking knees" and seeing the first mate pull a grenade he fired a short burst of 9mm hollow points with the expansion cone ending in what looked to be spikes for extra damage and the same types of rounds where for his 40 and 45 weapons. "Anyone else want to be fucking stupid enough to join your boss as fish food he stated before throwing the man to the sea below only to feel a knife go to his throat. "Wrong move asshole now why don't you high dive" as he slammed his elbow into the man's ribs getting a satisfying crack before twisting him over and dropping him 80 feet to the water below. "Fish are fed" he stated with a sadistic grin on his face.

"I'm just like Uncle Chris Gretel stated as David just laughed and asked "do you think your mom would be mad if you spent time working with uncle?" and Gretel's eyes lit up not knowing that when David asked the question he press the transmit button knowing full and well that Gretel's radio had been taken from her when she went in sick bay but she'd been given a transponder and Revy chimed in over the ear piece "Not a chance in hell young lady one psychopath in the family is enough" and belle said in a teasing conspiratorial tone "what if I marry your brother there will be two in the family" and revy smacked her armor and said "welcome to the family and you hear that ranger boy your xo has eyes on you" and the quick response was Ill pray for you and Racheal said "That is just uncalled for" and seeing revy's puzzled expression tossed her an iPod blaring pray for you by Jaron and the long road to love. Upon hearing that she started to tear into her sister like a dog on a bone and Hansel yelled "Mom stop tearing aunt apart and we found something. MEDCINES for everyone" and Rachael laughed and said "Blackbeard let's get these loaded up on the revenge" which got everyone laughing and seeing Danny they yelled "Kenway that's one down one to-" and they were all thrown around as a exocet and harpoon followed by a AGMn84 SLAM-ER missile hit the ship and the tomahawk missiles from the raider started looking for threats because they thought it was a ship launched version.

As they all started to get ready for a jump overboard Rachael stated "damn it I really hate these unplanned swims but im good enough to be a seal" and after a call of ARF-ARF they all slid in the freezing waters. "Damn it this shit is cold" Belle stated only to get "that's the understatement of the year" as they boarded the zodiacs because as the boys put it "we still have a job to do" and they launched a quick capture op as Revy put it "the chicken shits took our fun" as they all committed suicide seeing the Russian tanker go up in flames. "Grab the goods and anything of value and the flag even cause they aren't getting this shit back" as the loaded up and fled danny called in a strike he'd wanted to all day. "We need a missile strike on that former POS so do your magic guys and we are away from the blast zone but well be able to see the impact" as the SLAM-ER and harpoon and even a tomahawk all slammed in at the same time and danny called and stated "SCRATCH ONE FLATTOP!" and then started to head home in the morning light.


	12. choppers and slammers

Depths of darkness ch. 12

A/N: I do not own black lagoon and did anyone get the references last chapter?

As the flat topped container ship started to nose dive Danny asked with a snicker "so that makes it how many ships mainly aircraft carriers that have become reefs on the bottom and can anyone say feeding frenzy?" only to get called a smart ass by the war dog of Cuba aka Roberta and as the group looked puzzled and she just laughed and said "hola senors senoritas and the ride in was a total bitch but what can I say when the CIA has it out for you just like other units" and the group was all puzzled and Gretel even asked the killer question. "Who the hell are you and how do you know that the CIA is holding us by the short hairs?" and she then shuddered at seeing Roberta's eyes which were almost soulless pits and after trying to hold her gaze Gretel looked away then walked over to David and started to help him strip the rifles for the next raid. "Uncle this sucks because the whole thing turns into you cut off one tentacle and they grow more they are like fucking octopus except they don't taste good deep fried and covered in peanut sauce" and Hansel walked over with his ax to the boarding party and looking at Danny and Chris said "That bitch gives me the creeps and I can't be the only one who gets that feeling or at least I hope not" and the group all said agreed before packing up to go try and capture a former plantation used by the Chinese for human smuggling and torture experiments. "Mom I know where we are going but what do we do when we get there because I don't want to leave scum like that alive but if I overdo it there is a chance it would be a war crime or some shit like that" Gretel asked.

Looking at revy Roberta smiled and said "we maybe in agreement for once but fuck the Geneva convention these bastards aren't fit to live with even the most depraved of individuals and we must make the world safe for those we hold dear and I think even the wild dogs can form a pack for self-defense and family" and grabbing a beer revy yelled "cheers to whatever the fuck that means you crazy bitch" and the crew all laughed as a blast tore into the bar they had just left in roanupor and realizing that it may have been a botched terror hit the crew all pulled out Uzi smgs or similar weapons except for Hansel and Gretel who pulled out a small hatchet and a magnum revolver and they all hopped in the rented van and hauled ass to the river. "Benny boy get the fucking lagoon warmed up cause we are coming in hot and furious" revy yelled as lights started flashing in the rear view of the van. "Aww son of a bitch what the fuck do they want" revy yelled as got out only to be sucker punched by the "police" who were Abu Sayyaf and in exchange for not facing the firing squad had agreed to try and capture to hands for a number of crimes most all of which revolved around Islamic or Thai law breaking. "Don't worry about me everyone these piss-for-brains will be letting me go in a few minutes and to calm Gretel who was screaming momma at the top of her lungs she held her close and whispered "tell the VDV that the fall has begun" before being led off in chains to the infamous penam pen prison and at the pleading of the youngsters they turned around and hauled ass to hotel Moscow. " Watch yourselves we don't know who is a cop and who is a scum bag so get ready and benny we will not be returning for a while and we'll be one lighter" and he knew exactly what Dutch meant. "Ms. Balalaika I have a message from my mom and I think you may want to hear it" and before balalaika could ask why she wasn't giving the message in person she yelled "The fall has begun" and Danny called his brothers in delta who were assigned with him and said "we will be on a prison break shortly" and they all knew the target.

"So the Chinese and rogue Thai operatives have turned a max-sec prison into a holding and torture facility so let's go pay them a visit because I think our bastard 'friends' maybe involved as well so its time" fry face said with a eerily calm demeanor before yelling to Danny "delta and seal 7 I assume will be our dance partners I assume?" and danny said "correct and the Leroy Jenkins of the community for any wounded and a couple combat controllers for if the party needs crashed " meaning pararescue aka PJs and then the night stalkers landed and they all boarded and VDV hopped aboard 2 MI24D hind helos right as the sun went down.


	13. Jailbirds and broken cages

Depths of darkness ch. 13

A/N: This one will have the military groups dropping and the rogue warrior and company will make an appearance

As the group all flew in low in the night with the moon having formed what was called a smugglers moon with just enough light to see by and Gretel was explained the whole tactic of the smugglers moon by David and Belle took over the role of a mother and was helping Hansel with his NOGs and the choppers slid over the wires. As Danny looked down on the wires Taylor smiled and said "looks like we are hanging ten and this surfing pipeline will suck a lot if we wipe out" and they all had a nervous laugh at that. Holding on the ropes that they would use to hit the ground they heard two more aircraft join them and they all tightened triggers only to hear "Hey guys don't shoot we are just here for a Louisiana Saturday night and I'm a better shot than the one you have on the 240 so good luck" and the boys all heard the voice and Hansel and Gretel screamed "aunt trace!" and she laughed and said "hi kids we are going to bail your mom out of jail and HOLY SHIT MISSILE!" and the choppers all pulled hard turns as the MH60s and the havoc all held fire especially the DAP and it had all its weapons armed and the crew was ready to use them. Banking hard to the right and left with flares deploying the young kids all turned a shade of green that got everyone laughing as they saw the kids vomit out of the bird and Danny said "Told you not to eat a big meal kids but does anyone listen to me? No you all know it all" and he started laughing as they got the middle finger in response. As they leveled out the kids were holding on to the windows and said "god damn it that sucked" as they saw the AAA batteries blow with the flames from the Havocs 30mm and the 23s and the 122mm rockets and the Havoc saw the black shark come in for help. "Hell yeah we have all the teeth and 55 long haired friends of Jesus in a flying banana bus 10-4". The gang all laughed as they saw the Rangers and seals and the shooters from the "field management teams" of red cell international all stand at the ramp like they were going to see a favorite band and they saw a guard fall only for his fall to stop 6 feet down and everyone yelled "Atta girl!" as they knew revy was trying to help them take down the prison from the inside out.

Sitting in her cell as she heard the muffled explosion and felt the ground shake as the rockets rained down on the anti-air batteries on the way in Revy decided to as she put it "get cleaned up and maybe get some house cleaning done for the guests" and decided to brush off a trick she learned on the streets of new York. As she undid her shirt a little she yelled "hey I'm feeling sick can I go to the infirmary or at least get some new clothes?" as she had splashed water on the like she had been throwing up all night long. As she hoped it worked right on cue the guard who as she thought had a major hard on for her walked over and seeing her half naked laying on the floor didn't think she was a threat and that cost him as a shank rammed in his crotch and he had bent down near her so her hand was over his mouth and as she grabbed his neck she whispered "thanks for the uniform dumbass" and snapped his neck before taking his shirt and an extra pair of guards pants before walking to the arsenal and grabbing to Berettas before starting to silently slaughter anyone on the way to the roof where the last guard she came across was a window cleaner so she blinded him with the cleaner and hung him with his harness around the neck after removing the safety cable which became the noose.

Hearing the pounding footsteps she turned around and started firing knowing it wasn't the rescue force as they were still two minutes out. Hearing the screams of her attackers she knew they were guards and decided a prison riot freeing her friends for old times' sake would be in her words "a helluva good time" and ran back into the prison and she was also in search of her cutlasses which she knew the prison warden had on him as a trophy that she wanted back. As the pistols started to run out of ammo she dropped them and went to the shank before stealing an AK off a dead guard who had died from one of her block mates testing out a blowgun. Yelling into the cell "you will be free but men in black will enter so do not shoot them" and got a understood before she ran over to the control panel and seeing the warden go for the phone the shank went through his hand and screaming Revy laughed and said "dumbass you really thought anyone would give a damn about you? Too bad you'll be dead before help arrives" and ripped at his eyes before crushing his windpipe leaving him a slow painful death.

Walking outside to the door of her prison block she heard Gretel yell "mom if you are there move back because we are coming in" and the door flew in removing the head of a guard who jumped out at rvey before she saw him. "Moms getting slow" Hansel laughed as he heard you are grounded and welcome to beyond scared straight kids" and gave them a "tour" of the hell she lived in and showed guards being tortured in the gym and cafeteria before running to the chopper with Gretel yelling "get to the choppa" laughing and Hansel saying "I won't be back" as the inmates literally ran the asylum after the break out which made the front pages of all the Thai newspapers and revy yelled "a round of beers for the best visitors a prisoner could ever want" and the party lasted until 6 the next morning.


	14. missing nukes new pups

Depths of darkness ch. 14

A/N: I do not own Black lagoon and am sorry the chapter took so long. Anyways reviews would be helpful

As they all started to nurse off the hangovers they had as they decided sleep was overrated and they made the plans to stay up all night thinking they would not have the hangovers the seals from the unit started to go for a run and they saw Hansel walk out of the armory with a large bag and they asked in unison "what's in the bag?" and the response back was quick and brutal to the boys "oh you know seal hearts and the like" and they laughed and grabbed him and yelled "zodiac bitches!" and as they got to the end of the course by a unspoken agreement they let Hansel fly and were awarded with a loud splash as he swan dived into the water. "Well sora mea do you think that mom will be mad that I got to play with the pups?" he asked as Revy walked over and said calmly "you motherfuckers have some serious explaining to do as to why the fuck he is dog paddling because I told him he couldn't go swimming yet" and they all had a shared grin as the plan came together. Grabbing Hansel's sleeve they pulled him out before asking "do you wanna be a seal?" and as his eyes lit up and his head bounced up and down they put him back in the water yelling "get wet and sandy boy then join the squad for PT and 200 bucks says youll ring the bell before sundown" and Gretel asked Danny "what do you mean by ring the bell?" and he said "he would quit" and Gretel laughed and said "that's unlikely he will die before quitting".

As the new group of pups, which was what Danny and seal 7 called the trainees, started to undergo the physical exercises the rest of the group all went over to the bar and checking on the status of the world with Danny throwing sarcastic comments periodically and the most prominent was when the Japanese were caught moving nuclear material. "Well rock I guess your country wants to become a power and I wonder if they asked brother bear if they could" as they had taken material from a former Russian reactor in Chernobyl and they all knew the Russians may want them back. "If the ravens rock or Iran tyr to take the ship back we'll-" only to be cut off as the coded signal meaning they had been hijacked came through the unit's quarters. Danny looked up and said "well fuck this sucks because Iran Russia and Japanese terrorists all in that ship and its support so this fucking ruins my day" and they grabbed Hansel before going on the op as it was all hands on deck. "So everyone we have been given the go ahead by JSOC and SOCCOM so this is a cant fail mission known as Burning ore and the op begins immediately". As the Crew chief felt a uzi placed to his head he hoped that he signal had gone out as each ship carrying dangerous cargo knew where the best places to get help were and it was near the base of the Lagoon company and he hoped they would bring the military and not try a cowboy operation as was there specialty.

As they started to move in CRRCs better known as zodiacs they felt the choppy spray slap them in the face Belle saw revy smiling and asked "Like being out at sea better than that damn prison?" and she got a thumbs up and the words no shit it fucking sucked a lot" and they saw another craft with more shooters from red cell and seal team 6s gold squad as well as the red squad of seal 7 which was better known as AFO raider. As they felt the splashing the young kids all went green as it was their first time at sea Belle and Taylor said "don't worry we are almost off the boats and here we are" as they slid grappling hooks and suppressed weapons which they had trained all the lagoon company in the use of and as they started to board the ship they all let the harsh chuff of the suppressed .45s or in revys case 9mm scoring head shots or upper torso when the head wasn't exposed they quickly moved up and called over the radio deck of the humpback is clear.

Looking at the lagoon company he pointed to Hansel and said "probie why don't you clear the lower deck with your sister and I'll think of a call sign for you too since you are joining us" and Revy who they gave the call sign of huntress was kicking in the thin wooden door which exploded under her boot scaring the ship's crew she barked "tangos on the shitter he's going to be fish shit" as the Russian pulled out a AK and the fatigues he wore which were Iranian in make where soon splattered in blood as the 9mm rounds drilled in his chest and she yelled "clear!" as the rest of the ship was cleared with only the coughs and clinks of spent brass being heard. "Alright it's time to go get big fish so let's go" Belle yelled as she heard David's voice "snowflake snowstorm get over here I'm going to need a spotter and Gretel who's call sign was snowflake slid up to the crow's nest and was handed a M107A1 .50 caliber rifle and as Hansel started to call in a sniper shot they instantly started to clear the ship as trace got to the machine guns on the bridge winsg and as the boys started to secure the ship all hell broke loose. "shit we have to move now" Taylor yelled as the MGs opened up catching the Iranians and Japanese tangos on the deck in a crossfire the boys found ravens rock in the engine room and they decided that the seals wouldn't be able to stay as the fire got to intense they blew up both screws and the engine room equipment as the codes sheet metal and kneecap were said.

As the explosions shook the ship the engine room stopped as shunt and Benny started to change the password for the fuel rods holding storage then destroyed the computers before they went overboard calling in hotel Moscow's spetsnaz and the marines before jumping and returning the atomic material to the Japanese where it belonged and as a job well done they threw the bar open and stayed till sundown the next day.


	15. Chapter 15

Depths of darkness ch. 15

A/N: I don't own black lagoon only my OCs and if anyone has an idea for a chapter let me know

As the group all stood up in the inside of a C17 transport for a parachute jump with the trainees and Hansel looked to be a sickening mix of green and white Revy smiled and went to the cockpit and plugged music into the intercom and the crew all saw a evil smirk as she walked back and started singing blood on the risers and he went to a sickening shade and watched as the ramp dropped and he cried saying " I wish I was off this fucking flight" and the rest of the group looked at him and said there is one way out straight down" and then sang "The days he lived and loved and laughed went running through his mind he thought about the medicos and wondered what they'd find" and with those words they threw themselves out of the aircraft in two lines yelling things from Geronimo to Umbrago and the song they sang of down from heaven. As they landed and rolled they saw that Hansel and Gretel both had tears down their faces and the terror from the two of them started to shake and Danny quickly walked over to them and wrapped the two in hugs and said "Don't worry if you were scared we all were our first time even I was because the idea of throwing myself out of an aircraft under fire is so unnatural" and they all decided to have a few drinks and keep up the training before getting the crew together asking them quietly "How is your Chinese because we are going to Gonzouh and rescuing the Chinese prisoners and kids I know you don't have the plague anymore" as they started to spit up.

Looking up at the group they said "Ate then jumped so let us just vomit and we will be fine" and they turned on the radio and heard the song house of the rising sun and then paint it black with Trace saying "Mother tell your children not to do what I have done" and they all started to watch the kids as they were worried about leaving them in their current condition and then David said "I have faith the kids will be ok because the medic will be with them and the pup will not be able to train until he is cleared" and Hansel said "THIS. SOOO. FUCKING. SUCKS!" and the crew all said "we are only looking out for the interests of our squadron because we will have a fucking war on our hands and need all the members we can so don't worry" and with a smile Daniel said "you had moved onto firearms training with your class anyways so yall are on a break" and his eyes lit up as he had been under the impression he had been recycled for missing a fair number of days due to the missions he had been called on to assist in and smiled and said "thank god I moved with the class so is next firearms?" and they said yes it is now get some rest and then we can discuss it in more detail" as the MP5NSDA3 was set on the bar top as they heard revy scream "god damn piece of shit why the fuck won't you start" and they saw it was a gun mounted jeep patriot with the roof mounting dual mounted 50s and RPGs and dual mounted 7.62s in the back and a 7.62 typhoon machine gun on a door gun position with another having the same mount up but with a Mini-gun on the roof. Seeing that the truck was down Danny yelled to the mechanic "get that piece of shit working because we will be playing fuck the guards tonight and will be home in time for breakfast" and they all had a laugh at that as they wanted to live up to the nicknames of lightning bolt, greyhound, and thorn which they had the Italian name as well as the English names for them.

As the boys started to pack up the Lewes Bombs and the ammo mounted on the Jeeps with the kit for in case of they needed a bail out and David and Danny looked at them and said "we will be moving fast with no headlights but yall we will be using NVGs so speed aggression surprise will be the mantra for the raid so check your six on the way ok?" and they all started to load up with the ammo and fuel in the 5 gallon jerry cans which were out of the line of fire and extra run flat tires they all put on body armor and started to wait until midnight. Seeing the time was 10 and the raid not being scheduled until 12 seal 7 boys and the SAS who came along for the ride all started to load the guns with APIT and HEI and Ball rounds they looked at captain Price and said "Well we are reading for operation fly swatter and make sure your boys are prepared to send the guards to hell" and he looked at them and said "operation sterling will be a go and we are ready and I wonder what is Delta's role in the raid" and they discovered that delta would rescue any POWs they found along the way. As Hansel and Gretel slept on the Jeeps they asked "will we be back in our beds after the raid?" and they heard Danny tell one of the younger pups "oh don't worry after the group has the operation then in a few days the class will be back in session so no worries" as she ahd been worried that they would be rushed into training after a fight and possibly burying the dead and mourning them. As they loaded up into the jeeps thye all shouted "Ready to be a thorn in their side" and they gunned the engines killing the lights.


	16. Chapter 16

Depths of darkness ch. 16

A/N: I do not own Black lagoon only my OCs

As they tore off toward the airport which as fate would have it was packed full of migs and other varieties of aircraft and a easy zone to get in and raise hell under the Chinese radar they flipped the lights on long enough to get toward the flat lands that they noticed was almost like a desert with safety being 3 miles away. Seeing the fact that the water was a distance away Taylor asked

"Curious question but why don't they just level the airfield with a couple of missile strikes" and the response over the radio made her blood run cold

"They want to ensure all birds get clipped, air defense is to heavy and above all they want to keep the air wing out of harm's way and not risk anything more high value than we do" and she realized that they were for all intents and purposes a poisoned bit of meat. As she fell into silence she loaded her weapons and made sure her bombs were armed and readied to go and she muttered

"Hope the kids know what they are in for" as they brought hansel who had just almost passed BUDS training and was looking for a way to start up with the unit and Gretel was ready to ensure that the chaos would be maximum and anything but disorganized and end just shy of utter destruction. Calling over the radio Danny yelled over the radio and Belle smiled as she was out for blood after being hit by the Chinese when the island was attacked.

"We move in and destroy everything and if anyone gets in our way fill em full of lead or if needed to get out snap em quick and get back on" and they all yelled

"Affirmative no radio silence and lights off gang" and they all fell into a pattern they had practiced in the weeks before the raid and they all knew they had one chance then it was back to the sea and the jeep drivers would if they had to go to the sea meaning compromised, would go balls to the wall and tear to the exfil point where they would be taken out and if all went to plan the jeeps would be flown out in chinook helos. As they pulled in the spread out and Danny yelled quietly to the vehicle crew

"Fire!" and all guns opened up with tracers that looked like beams of light that when they touched the ground or airplanes they were torn up and the infantry they touched fell to pieces and as Belle laughed and said to herself

"They haven't found us yet and time to be bomb happy" as she left the door gun and threw the bomb onto a group of aircraft while cratering charges over what where the ammo and fuel dumps would lead to as they all put it

"A ruined day and a lot of fucks left ungiven" and they kept tearing the field apart Belle was grabbed from behind as a pilot started to take his aircraft up out of the way and she was shocked and yelled

"God you are fucking stupid and now you die" as she pointed a 45 at him and blew his brains out as she heard Gretel yell

"Aunt watch out" as they kept moving only for the Machine gunfire that was on the trucks swung she dropped and then ran back to the truck as Revy was almost grabbed but a M4 rifle dropped the attackers and they yelled to her and Gretel

"Get your ass in here now and do not argue because I will not be willing to waste any more gas waiting for you" and she hopped in and yelled letting the weapons talk she yelled

"Im onboard now lets move" and they all tore out in the tight pattern they had been in and they even blew into the wild blue yonder a series of gun trucks as they were in pursuit. As they then found the helos waiting for them they then saw that one of the trucks was run down and they swung around and as the crew got out the thermite they had packed in was detonated and a RPG round even slammed into the truck and they all laughed and said

"We only had room for 3 anyways and were gonna sell the last one but now we wont get the money" Taylor and david said as they knew there would be no more money for booze until the next payday and they smiled and said BUH BYE as they blew the charges and were rewarded with a massive fire ball and they then pulled out of the area with F15s pulling top cover as they didn't want to risk getting shot down before they made it home. Looking down Revy heard Taylor yell to be heard over the roar of the engine

"We are feet wet with estimated time to feet dry being 4 mikes" and they all felt the stress bleed off with Hansel shaking and Gretel silently letting the smell of her gunpowder rampage fill the cabin and they all saw the island which having not slept well and the adrenaline of the fight they were all dead tired and David said

"As much as I hate to admit it Danny you are right we will be home in time for breakfast and david was being a smart ass and yelled

"All right ladies we are feet dry and touch down in 5 minutes" and they all mumbled as they were starting to fall asleep and as the ramp dropped they all ran off of the ramp and went either to chow or straight to bed. As Hansel started to head off he was called back and he was stunned as he was given a Budweiser tab and Danny said

"You've earned it now let's get some sleep" and they all dropped as the sun rose.


	17. Chapter 17

Depths of darkness ch. 17

A/N: I do not own black lagoon though god I wish I did and any reviews will be helpful

As the group all started to celebrate making back to base with all seals accounted for from the raid they saw one of the base crew, who after the previous invasion had the whole base on alert until they got the people to the point where they could be trusted, asked

"so where have you all been because the diner reported a lack of seal chatter" and Hansel who was still on cloud 9 after being inducted into seal team 7 said

"The peoples-republic-of-none-of-your-damn-business asshole" and they all laughed because as Revy put it

"He sounded exactly like woods from black ops 2" so Hansel was given the call sign 'woods' or as Gretel called him "old man" before the fight that would be breaking out they all knew that everyone was in danger as they had knives as well as hansels ax and gretels BAR so the fight could get ugly fast Taylor walked over and said

"Gretel you had gone through the same training your brother did but you were asleep before we could do this so here is your Budweiser tab" and the group all simmered down and they all went to the bar to spend the night making amends when out of the blue Trace showed up and as the kids ran over yelling

"Aunt trace guess what we got" and they showed off the new medals that had just gotten and Dick who had just walked in snapped a salute and said walking over to the bartender

"Bombay sapphire for me and the new seals because we will baptize them right" and right as the bottle hit the table mongoose grabbed Hansel as shotgun and seal 6s assigned unlucky grabbed Gretel and they explained that two boys would keep everything in check as the group heard a splash and the boys walked in soaked and Gretel said calmly in her cute and innocent voice

"They came swimming with us" and they all laughed as Hotel Moscow arrived and the group were all given the order of the red star for a operation that assisted the Russians in an attempted over run of a special mission outside of a small town in Thailand. Seeing the smiles and the seal Budweiser tabs madam fry-face looked at the group and hoisting a tumbler of vodka said

"here is to the best damn group of warriors I have ever known and I will follow you to hell" and as they all yelled "Ill drink to that" and "Amin" which was answered with "A-FUCKING-MEN!" and they all started to drink as the Spetznas radio went off and they were all back to work.

"Well the Chinese have tried to take over one of our safe houses so lets go fuck with people and we all need to stretch our trigger fingers" and they all boarded the Hind or a MH60 and they all kicked up the dust form the helipad and Danny yelled

"Taylor man the Gun and spin it up because we will be coming in hot and fast so they will be going to hell and make sure you slam the door behind them" and the unit had heard so the yell was

"understood and maybe Red cell and seal 6 can help us out" as Gretel wanted to have more help. As they snapped up to dismount the troop the Havoc and apache started to pour fire on the pockets of stubborn resistance and the ropes hit the ground and Danny being first on the ground for the Blackhawk and boris being the first spetznas operator on the deck they both called out

"Zone is clear but we have eyes on multiple target buildings" that have been taken over so its room to room" and they all knew they may die in the heat of the city and Taylor yelled

"Just like beslan but this time it will end much differently than that day" and she shouldered her shotgun and firing 3 rounds blew the door in and started to sweep the corners and she was the point man for this house she swung around the stair well with her M14 up she was cut into by a burst of a PKM light machine gun. Running up with his 417 blaring Danny grabbed taylor and pulled her back out of the line of fire screaming

"MEDIC TAYLORS HIT!" and Doc and Jason seal team 6 and 7 medics ran over and started to patch her up while Belle and David lifted up there M60E4s and swung against the stairs holding down the triggers and a couple of grenades went sailing through the air and as they filled the upper stairs with Fragments they quickly swept through the house in such a violent mood any prisoners were executed by a pistol shot to the head. As they walked out to where taylor was being patched up Danny asked

"how is she doing" and Doc said calmly with just a touch of darkness" we will find out and I know you want to kill them all but I think the Russians beat you" as the survivors who were Chechnyan were tortured and then roasted alive with a flamethrower and with a tear in his eye Hansel asked

"Can you save the aunt?" as Trace got a round in the shoulder by an unseen sniper so two wounded where loaded onto a medivac as both crews who wanted the fight to end stormed the house as grenades from the seals on the outside even Hansel let M26A1s and RGD5 frags sail through the air and they all went flat against the wall and as the thunderous bangs of the grenades filled the air and mixed with the cries of the wounded they were abruptly stopped by 2 blasts of a 45 and a tokorev pistol and they walked out before dick yelled

"Saddle up boys we are going back to the island" and they all made a flight back in silence wishing they didn't have to bury to seals along with countless spetznas.


	18. Sea mines and stress drills

Depths of darkness ch. 18

A/N: I do not own black lagoon only my OCs and am sorry this chapter is late

As they landed on the island with the rest of the unit Hansel asked

"Did anyone find out if the wounded made it?" and Gretel replied calmly

"Yes and no-yes to all on our side no to the group we went against I mean they all went to hell" and they all started to go to the bar and Revy was holding a bottle of Bombay and Richard yelled

"God damn it revy weren't you in a drink off with rock Like an eon of episodes ago?" and Danny slammed a bottle across the back of his head yelling

"That is something you do not talk about you dumb son of a bitch" and he dropped like a brick and was drug out of the bar and as Danny dropped a 50 dollar bill on the bar and apologized saying

"That asshole always over steps his bounds so we have to kick his ass every now and then and this just so happened to be the time he ran his mouth the most and we will have him being a cookie so he will be here for a beer after all the shit that we put him through" and he laughed before taking a shot of whiskey before walking out to the beach. As he made it close to the beach he heard trace before he saw hear yelling

"Get in the fucking water asshole and then make yourself a damn cookie maggot" and even Demo Dick who had joined in seeing what was going on was impressed that trace was doing her best impression of a seal DI and that meant Richard was in for a world of hurt. After they made him look like a sand cookie Hansel drug over an old telephone pole and set it down only to hear

"You and Gretel get on the log with him and give me 30 crunches" and they both let out a moan of displeasure as the pole bit into their legs and the salt air made the discomfort they felt ten times worse and he complained yelling

"God damn it Im not Rambo!" and Trace spat back

"No shit Richard you pencil dicked motherfucker and shut up before you end up spilling first blood" and he spat back

"Yeah but part 2 would be the kids and part 3 would be your blood staining the sands!" which got him having to do pushups on the log until the group got tired of torturing him.

"Alright boy get up and go to the bar, order a beer then get back here and if you screw up the torture will repeat but we will use a damn fire hose next time" Revy and trace yelled before Richard ran back to the bar and ordered 2 pitchers of beer before leaving dropping a 50 to cover all his drinking. Running back to the group he saw the younger kids were playing ace combat and he was notified what game when he heard Gretel ask

"Did you know there are 3 kinds of aces? One fights for pride, one fights for strength and one can read the tide of battle. He is a true ace" and Richard and Danny both looked at each other and said

"We need to get them a pilot's flight suit to complete their dream" and the boys made a plan to find some or make a couple pairs to make sure the tailored fit wouldn't fall off or not get tight enough so they would pass out both of which would be a bad moment and put their lives at risk because Revy was dangerous when she was pissed especially when it involved the kids. Looking over at the armored vehicles Danny opened his wallet revealing a picture of what seemed like an eternity ago aka prom night he smiled and he walked into his room and locked the door so no one would see him cry. As he started to cry and had the eagles playing thinking that no one would make fun of him Richard stuck his head in the window and said

"Do you want to stop crying and help me hide a couple bodies?" and only then did Danny see that his face was splattered in blood and he picked up his AK and smiled saying

"I'll help you and let me guess one of solo wings kills?" as the man's face was burned slightly and he smiled and said

"No actually it was hotel Moscow and seeing how sawyer is a little busy with the gang wars in Thailand I figured you could show me what you are capable of" and Danny grabbed an ax as Hansel saw the ax and said

"Decapitation for the win!" and he followed the group of two and the corpse and as Richard got the fire roaring the man came to as he was not dead yet, with the key word being yet, they smiled and sharpened then heated the ax Richard said

"Well damn hotel Moscow didn't kill him but that is our job" and they started to torture him by cutting on the limbs at every joint and a super-heated metal rod to the eye and he was finished off after spilling his guts on a UIR plot to, using Chinese help, nuke Saigon and then start world war 3 as well as spark off the powder keg that was the middle east. Looking at his brother Danny asked casually

"How good is your knowledge of Persia?" and they knew that the plan would involve the navy and hopefully the lagoon crew would screw with the Iranian plans and they laughed and Richard found out that he was going swimming as Danny kicked him into the water and yelled

"Mr. Mine float damn you!" then walked to the phone and called seal 6 and started to arrange how to rescue any hostages and then prevent a nuclear catastrophe.


	19. Betrayed but not beaten

Depths of darkness ch. 19

A/N: I do not own Black lagoon and any reviews will be a huge help

As the gang all gathered in the yellow flag Revy muttered

"Well yall are back now I say it's time we drink" and slammed back the first shot of rum and then she heard a barking tone of voice yell

"God what the hell will we do now because the damned hardliners are starting to get involved with the Iranians and they want nukes so we are not sure what the hell is going on but say good bye to 7 kiddos" and they held the tridents and the marine flight crew who used the base and the island that Daniel and the rest had been willed just recently as a stopover even gave them flight uniforms. Smiling as the kids came strutting out like chickens at a parade revy almost died laughing and said

"Oh dear god my kids are models" before dying of another fit of laughter that got the group pounding on her back with Richard yelling in a high pitched voice that everyone said

"didn't help matters at all" and instead of retorting he fell into silence then snapped to attention as the commander of seal team 7 arrived and handed over a stack of papers that ruined the mood and Danny let that be known yelling

"You fucking buzzkill you ruined the show the kids were putting on!" only to be slammed over the Cos shoulder and onto his back with a pained thud as his bony spine met a metal chair then wooden floor. As he started to go for his boot knife to up the conflict Rock stopped them all by saying quietly so they just heard it

"There have been a million and one issues that have popped up over night" and to confirm everyone's sinking suspicion the CO of Alpha company seal team 7 said

"There has been an attack in sports stadiums and of course everyone's laying blame on Iran and Saudi's are trying to get everyone geared up for war and fuck are they desperate. We thought nuclear armed Iran was bad we haven't seen anything yet" and the yellow flag fell silent enough you could hear a pin drop.

Right as the news was being processed Gretel looked at revy and asked in a tone that besides being as the rest of the group put it "way to damn cheery" and she asked

"Mom what will we do now?" and before anyone could answer they heard a 'klang-tink' and a grenade came bouncing into the yellow flag. Seeing the world starting to go slow motion Danny yelled "GREEEENNNADDDDEEE" and tackled revy driving the 2 out the window as the grenade exploded before being followed up with automatic weapons fire that was quieted with an M60E4 and Richard yelling "Call me mister pig!" and the bar owner let out a ungodly yell as he was jumped by a special forces solider who fell over dead with a knife lodged in his brain stem. As they all started to patch up the wounded and send the meat to sawyer for cleaning Danny said

"The voice was Arabic and I know exactly who they were and the tactics they used and the reason why just might surprise you" and as everyone looked at Danny and Richard who were both in combat mindset they said in unison

"we trained them and the worst part is that we even supplied the weapons used by the special operators even though I bet the bottle of Morgan I was sipping they disavow the unit who attacked us". As the words hung in the air they all heard the news saying that a terrorist faction had attacked a group of military personnel on the island of roanapur in southern Thailand and as they let that settle in Richard yelled

"To mother base we must flee!" and they all smiled as the tactics that worked for the op-center and JSOC and there Italian comrades of the SWA were going in affect in the deserts. Loading the Blackhawk with all the gear they needed they all smiled when Richard held up the bill of sail for a oil platform in the gulf and he said

"We have our base of ops bitches" and they all knew it was far enough in Cyprus that no one gave a fuck and they were left to their own devices and decked it out with pirate flags and even a raider that looked like a yacht and a few speed boats decked out for lightning fast hit and run raids. As they all saw the choppers land at the Oil rig which was a bee-hive of activity they all painted faces and got the weapons and patches passed out before Danny said

"Working with seal 6 and 7 our goal is simple we go in and fuck shit up so enjoy" as they all saw the first target to hit and boy was it a big one.


	20. zombies and fireballs

Depths of darkness ch. 20

A/N: I don't own Black lagoon and any reviews will be nice and this brings up a few new tactics used against the military

As they all held onto the plans for the first target and Richard and Danny remarked together

"Holy shit it is a big one like no fucking joke" and Taylor and Belle saw the ghost white faces and said

"What is it no-Holy shit we must be fucking cannon fodder" as the plan would be a complex motherfucker to pull off. Letting the magnitude of the event they were being paid to carry out wrap them up, the Chief of socom and JSOC in the area David Mason said

"Now that you know what you are being asked to carry out you can back out and we won't hold it against you" and they all just looked with a smile and said

"Sir we won't back down it gives us a chance to strike a major blow against our enemies" and they all started to gear up for a very cold swim in the gulf which everyone heard Gretel say

"We will be swimming!" and her voice went high pitched as she jumped into the cold water without a wet suit that everyone else was decked out in and as Richard and Danny were dying of laughter Revy yelled

"Someone shut them up and rock my boy would you mind fishing our daughter out before she has hypothermia?" and hearing that both hardened veterans took off to the other end of the ship trying to make themselves a whole hell of a lot less vulnerable saying

"Yeah I have to check on the guns on the other end and even deal with the spetsnaz yeah so bye sis" and revy had a sadistic smile and Hansel looked worried that his uncle was avoiding them not knowing it was for his protection. Looking over the maps trying to stay busy Danny asked calmly, successfully masking the terror he felt as they would be going on what could be a suicide mission straight into the hornets' nest,

"So what do you want to do to kill time because the navy has set us up with a movie theatre and I say we watch FNAF and then maybe band of brothers just because we can and yes this will be like the start of hell week so open up the taps it's party time" and his brother just slapped him on the back as Taylor came in with her limp from the raid that they all knew as beslan mk 2 and said

"I heard the taps are open and yes we are watching band of brothers and the condemned so grab your popcorn children it is movie time" and they all started to watch the condemned which put them in a violent mood and in an attempt to keep them from killing each other Richard flipped it to SNL and he walked in with more popcorn and a cowboy hat and Danny asked

"What the fuck is that Richard?" and he was greeted with

"That's not my name I have a name card" and Danny just shook his head saying

"I don't give a fuck I'm not saying the name now for the love of god go fuck yourself" and as they saw that Hansel yelled

"Turd Ferguson get the fuck out of here" as Danny yelled

"Suck it trebek" and they all fell into silence before watching SNL and being shocked as Jane laughed and yelled

"Making it rain up in this bitch!" exciting the kids while throwing around 100 dollar bills all be it all in fakes and they started to grab the money and seeing it was fake Hansel said

"I can't believe that the money isn't real because that would be nice to have access to real money and can you teach us how to do that?" and Jane whose blonde hair and dark eyes gave benny a smile as he had a picture of the money maker naked tucked in his pocket and as Jane was starting to do an impromptu counterfeiting class and Danny who knew that skill stood on the end of the independence singing

"Now there's a man in the sky that I've done right by but he ain't done right by me never had ask forgiveness for the things I've done but you just wait and see" and then turned to poncho and lefty as Revy walked over and seeing his guns asked

"Does Rachael know that you took up being a troubadour and a gunslinger when you left the city?" and he nodded an affirmative before opening up his bag and pulling out a 240 bravo and stripping down the LMG and wiping the gun clean and water proofing it before stripping the rest of his guns down and cleaning them and was rewarded with the click of his .45 in working order and screwed the can, which they explained as suppressors, as Gretel heard them call them cans on the front of the gun and asked what they were before pulling on the diving gear and the climbing gloves with revy yelling

"Time to go swimming and if anyone calls me Whitman I'll kill you" and she blew a kiss at rock and Danny blew a kiss at Taylor and a middle finger salute to Eda yelling

"Sis if we don't come up the rip-off church will be in the will and if we come up yall will be the middleman of choice for the US" and Eda yelled

"Already am but you are like my brother so watch yourself out there" and before he rolled into the water said in perfect Russian which pissed off the Russian ships on the other areas as they were on a allied net

"Tell sofiya I say thanks for the support" and without another word rolled into the frigid blue waters of the gulf before sliding his hand to his diving knife that his father had given him before his death and he muttered

"Just survive somehow" and Taylor hearing it over the headsets in the diving gear said

"We are all just wolves in sheep's clothing so howl" and they all smiled needing that last bit of humor before Mitchell said

"we are going radio silent till show time so yall don't get separated and you know the plan" and everyone clicked the transmit button once in affirmative. Swimming in the dark silence with just their music playing Danny mumbled to himself

"This feels like it's been forever" and started to muse only for Mitchell to click the radio in 1 long then 2 short signaling they were at the RV point and everyone clicked back and waited till Demo dick yelled

"Move its show time and let's see what the kids learned during their short seal training" and boarding up the ladders silently like they belonged on that ladder as if they were a part of the ship Danny who had lived up to his moniker of monkey had silently and quickly scaled up to the top of the ladder and using his suppressed 1911A1 he had customized and called reaper and aimed the night sights and the laser aim point on the guards head and slowly squeezing the trigger and being rewarded with a hollow chuff and the guard dropping, he slid up and grabbed him before hiding him against the fuel tanks. Sweeping his pistol and his suppressed sig 550 in place of the 417 as he hadn't used that rifle in a while and needed the shortened length for that op and smiled as Gretel crawled on to the deck lugging her BARs modernized looks and suppressor behind her he said

"Glad you could join me and hope you don't mind but we are trying to keep the noise to a minimum and help me with the trash dear" and the first of a long list of kills was unceremoniously dumped into the water to be shark bait and as they had the radio the group could listen in to the enemy chatter and it didn't take long for the territorial waters of Iran to come into view they quickly ducked out of view of the coast guard knowing that a fire fight with the Iranian forces would send the group to hell. As they all started to set up for the raid and the moment when they had to go loud because murphy's law was a total bitch and would bite you in the ass when you least expected it. Seeing Dick climbing aboard the ship he said

"Congratulations on not pissing off the entire crew and you all know what the SOP is for this operation" and Dave and belle said in unison

"Any prisoners we knock em out and truss em up" and Danny and Dick both laughed and said

"That's a good one but no we won't be taking any prisoners" and they all knew that it wasn't so much the darkness within them but as special operators they didn't have the luxury of taking prisoners because moving fast you don't have the ability or time to take prisoners because they would slow you down and maybe get you killed. Looking at each other they all smiled before made sure the weapons were loaded when they heard the billowing of canvas followed by a voice that they all recognized saying in a very annoying sign-song voice Richard sang

"I believe I can fly please don't shoot me in the eye all I wanted was some chicken wings and some rum from burger king-oh shit" as he slammed into the metal deck dislocating his arm and the chute filled with a gust of wind and Richard yelled

"Oh fuck meeeee" as he was drug and slammed shoulder first into the railing bringing his journey to an abrupt and violent stop. As Hansel cut the parachute cord sending the chute overboard and sinking it so no one had evidence they were there yet. As they loaded the guns Revy called out as Trace landed her target quickly kicking him in the face knocking the man out and Richard slashed his throat ending that man's problem before Danny grabbed his arm and said

"This si going to hurt you a lot" and preceded to relocate his shoulder and breaking and replacing his ankle because as Danny put it

"You couldn't put any weight on it so go to hell" and then they started to look for the bridge access as the seal 6 team members said

"We will clear the bridge yall get the ship" and Danny flashed a sadistic smile saying

"With pleasure and ms Whitman you know what to do" and that got revy flashing a middle finger and they started searching the ship with Danny and Richard looking up and saying

"13,000 steps to this hatch and would you clear the room?" and as Richard kicked in the hatch marked 13A he said

"We are here and holy shit are they zombies?" as he played his flashlight over the 13 dying and the dead and before he could say anything Gretel said

"We found fuel and chemical weapons equaling 131,000 gallons" and they all knew they would be having a hell of a blast as Richard said

"Ill go to the bridge and start the suicide ramming and even plan our escape so don't worry and this ships chem weapons should be dumped overboard and the African uniforms, flag and our Arabic should throw everyone off the trail" and as he fled Danny pointed his 550 in the room and he heard a hissing moan as the air suddenly started smelling of almonds and sulfur causing him to pull on a mask and the dead started moving forcing Danny to shoot first and then to save ammo and his night vision his V42 knife to the brain was the method of choice as he sealed up the hatch and started fighting his way to the deck and called over the radio

"The chemical weapons are some sort of plague like the T virus so I just had to play the walking dead game so watch yourselves" and Richard grabbed his crossbow snickering saying

"If Daryl dies we riot aint that true" and Danny ran to the bridge as everybody jumped overboard deploy reserve chutes landing on a sandbar as the ship detonated in a fireball that destroyed 13 square miles of the harbor town as Richard ran into town yelling

"I'll cover your escape" which happened to be on the other side of the city and they all started pinning to walls and alleyways moving toward the Iranian naval gunboat that would allow them to get to the submarine when Richard walked into a coffee house saying

"Bitches I will take this now go fuck yourselves" and sprayed AK fire in the room and then grabbed the coffee and then yelled as the group started running the engine on the boat

"I will take Le tits now for 8000" and Danny yelled

"You mean let it snow" and Richard said

"No it's a French phrase bon jour madam show me le tits now" and Hansel yelled back

"Sis would like whore ads for 8000" and Revy yelled

"Its who reads now go to your room" and the kids said

"But moooooom" and Danny yelled

"We can fix our own mess thank you assholes" squeezing the clicker of C4 before the delayed blast that took out the engine started working its way to the ammo sending everyone overboard when Richard yelled

"I'm a dolphin" and they all shook their head at how stupid he was as they dove for the submarine USS Nashville aka 213 and they slid into the lock out trunk as the water danced with the flames of fuel and ammo explosions


	21. Chapter 21

Depths of darkness ch. 21

A/N: I do not own black lagoon only my OCs and any reviews would be nice

As the group all gathered in the sub sipping on coffee that the XO had so generously provided Danny spoke up

"Thank god for the crew coffee pot because if not the swim we had to get to the sub and the wait in the lockout trunk would suck oh wait it still did" and he shot a look at the subs commander and hoisted his coffee into the air with the steam hanging taught in the stillness and he said

"Thank god for the support and even better coffee but I wonder and always will and it is this WHAT THE FUCK TOOK YALL SO LONG" and Revy smiled and said

"Well the twig should have worn a better wet suit but that's none of my business" and she sipped on her coffee like Kermit the frog before spitting it out yelling

"God damn it this coffee tastes like shit so can we make some better or does anyone one have any fucking Bacardi?!" and Rock just smiled and Revy almost kissed him but decided not to as she was so annoyed with the group and they heard a voice from the shadows saying

"Bombay sapphire is the shit not that piss and you do know that you will be back on the surface soon and joining up with the Carrier battle group so you shouldn't get to drunk cause I hear the brass frowns on that" and Rick and the rest of red cell all came out of the isolation room and Doc held up the hunt for red October and tossed the book to Daniel before saying with a smile

"The book is good but I hear the movie sucks a lot so I don't recommend watching that unless you enjoy a movie that does no justice to the characters of the source material" and Danny called back

"Thank you pencil dick and why don't you go fuck yourself" and Doc started to dish it back out before they all walked into the movie theater which also could be made into a secure room for briefings or as revy put it

"A lot of useless blah blah and shit" and Gretel smiled and said with a laugh that got a death glare from Revy

"My mom always hates talking but if it involves drinking or other lewd acts she is all for it but not this order bullshit" and they all heard a familiar voice yell

"Yo two-hands don't be to pissed off because you know it's the truth and I have heard what you have done with rocky boy so I think it's only fair the kids can say the truth about their adoptive mother" and Revy swung around and yelled

"Damn it whoever the fuck said that I will kill you!" and Eda laughed and said as she slid down the ladder in a navy uniform that she borrowed

"Well if it isn't the famous gunslinger and her merry band of crazy friends and an even crazier sibling" and Taylor grabbed Danny by the arm and said calmly

"Back off he belongs to me and if you have something to say to my boyfriend you can say it to me" and the two women had a tense staring contest only broke up by Danny saying

"So what exactly are you trying to tell us and do make it quick because we are going to do weapons checks then get dressed up for the admiral and the debriefing we have" and they were all stunned when Eda replied

"That debrief with the admiral will have to wait because CIA SAD has seconded you so you will be working with me" and they all stood in the quarters stunned before Eda said with a touch of annoyance

"Are you just going to fucking stand there or are you going to follow me to the carrier because I have a debrief and briefing for you because we will be going back into the field and kids no you cannot try to suck your mom out of the carrier or get her stuck on the seat of the toilet" and they both looked bummed out before Gretel found a vacuum and put it to her lip and the motor cut her lip and she dropped it yelling out

"God damn it Adam made it look like that didn't hurt god what the fuck!" and Hansel laughed and then held up a homemade pipe bomb and as he followed the crew up to the conning tower and then onto the deck and as he felt his feet touch down on the frozen metal deck the pipe bomb he was carrying reacted to the cold and all Gretel could say with the fear evident in his voice

"Holy fucking shit this is gonna hurt-" and he didn't have time to finish the sentence as the bomb detonated sending metal through the air and as Danny tackled revy almost sending the two into the water Hansel yelled out

"Am I missing an eyebrow and thank god that wasn't an exploding jawbreaker" and Gretel smiled and called to her brother

"We really need to stop watching that show even though science is fun and Gretel wants big boom" as she had rigged a depth charge right as the pipe bomb went off and Eda ran over with a medic and grabbed ahold of hansel's torn cloths and said

"Boy you know the pipe bomb being used for the demonstration of our next target is very unstable and if you get hurt two hands will kill me so don't do that plus you damn near gave me a heart attack kiddo" and she rubbed his hear before the medic looked him over and then sent him to rejoin his sister in the chow hall on the Ronald Regan and as they started to eat a standard breakfast of bacon eggs and cereal served with toast with milk and OJ to wash the whole meal down Gretel stole a piece of bacon off her brothers plate and smiled saying

"Boy this is the life and I assume we eat like the enlisted while our mom and dad as well as the rest eat like officers so I say we eat then see if the ship has a gym so we can work up a sweat" and they both started running Hansel looked at his sister as the blood secretly seeped under his jacket and he jumped up and grabbed the pull up bar only to hit the ground with a sickening thud and he started to black out and the last things he saw was a man in a bomber jacket grabbing his arm and saying

"Don't worry boy the sick bay has the best material for you and at least there isn't a submarine full of Russians for us to highjack so relax" and he just laughed as Revy saw Danny in a bomber jacket with Hansel in his arms scaring revy worse than he thought possible and as he dropped him in the med bay he quickly grabbed Revy by the hand and said

"He is doing good for now and I say we have drink against the living dead and when I pick the drinks you knock them back and shut your mouth" and they started to sit in the mess hall with a bottle of Bacardi and Bombay sapphire and David smiled and turned on the "Drink with the living dead" and then played that as he gave them the drinks and then Danny said

"We lost the drinking game and it was that or draw gainst the living dead" and revy smiled as if she appreciated the remark and said

"Ill go check on the boy and I think you should start shooting water least you have a hell of a hangover before we see eda tomorrow" and nodding his understanding Danny instantly switched to water and orange juice in an attempt to dilute the liquor in his system until David walked away and Danny checked his watch and saw it was 3am. "Well fuck I might as well go visit my young mini me and see how he's doing before I call it a night" Danny muttered to himself and he bumped into Richard and he said annoyance dripping from his voice

"Well you fucking dick have you seen Hansel yet?" and Taylor brushed past him to keep him calm and avoid a very close quarters fight, so both boys turned around and walked into Hansels room and both boys asked with a mix of annoyance and concern

"Well are you okay and what the fuck kept you from admitting that you were sick and bleeding?" and he looked at his young protégé as if to say

"This had better be good or else" and Hansel just muttered

"The difference between screwing around and science is writing it down" and Gretel just laughed and said

"You don't have the mustache so you can't be the walrus so the hell are you?" and Hansel laughed and yelled to the others

"We have years of experience to keep us safe we are the mythbusters" and dropped a cherry bomb off the gangway to see how long he had before it went off so he could be in his own words "a badass who doesn't look at explosions as he walks away" so Hansel kept trying into the night as the small arms of Danny and the others all crackled into the night as the group all had received their orders and it involved as Eda so casually put it

"The spetsnaz, a downed American spy plane and hostages aka right up revy's alley because you'll have to kill anyone who gets in your way and destroy the bird as well as any sensitive material you find so why don't you train with the body armor and gear and yes the kids can come to" so everyone started training with body armor as Hansel sang lighting a cigarette

"We're wanted…. Dead or alive" watching the sun slowly nose dive into the icy black of the Persian Gulf wondering when the next time they would be in roanapur not knowing it would be sooner than any of them thought.


	22. Chapter 22

Depths of darkness ch. 22

A/N: I do not own Black lagoon only my OCs and in this chapter the group will start raising hell in the Far East

Looking at the group of seals gathered on deck Danny said with an edge to his voice

"Alright boys our goal in life right now is simple-Clean up a small area and then find the bastards who supplied the UAR with the weapons to launch a terror attack on us so check six" and they all snapped to attention as Danny left and he heard

"Seal team 8 off deck" shouted and Danny walked to Hansel, whose ax was laying the railing, and grabbed the boy and said smiling

"You dear tiny can fly" and he picked up the Boy and threw him toward Revy who smiled and grabbed her adopted son, who laughed like mad and Revy saw Danny pick up Gretel and whisper

"We all make a living by our own way until we die because no one lives forever" and they smiled and Rock laughed and said

"Her uncle is a true badass and oh fuck he is a new kind of nut job" and Rock went silent as Danny looked at him and then walked over to Eda and said

"So what job do you have planned for them because CIA Special Forces and all I want to make sure Revy gets home alive okay?" and Eda nodded saying

"I know rocky boy and she will trust me" and he looked at his girlfriend as she hopped aboard the SH60 before she yelled

"Boy I will make sure you see me again I promise now if the kids stay here you have to take of them ok?" and he nodded before they took off and then rock turned around and saw Jane and benny standing there and he asked quietly, the worry for his love still ringing in his voice

"What the fuck is she doing and why the fuck didn't I go with her" and benny and Jane replied

"You don't seem to be a killer and with the CIA she could be doing god knows what" and right as Rock was going to say something in reply Dutch came barging out and yelled

"Well shit we are hearing that the motherfuckers have just put a fucking hit out on us so as of now we need to get ready because the motherfuckers just decided to ruin us" and in one movement Benny saw Dutch grabbing the M2 heavy barreled machine gun and mounted it on the torpedo boat and yelled out

"alright kiddos get in the fucking boat because I have to see if we can get to the closest naval base" and they all hopped in and Dutch slammed the throttle to the firewall and yelled over the roar as Benny tried to raise the USS Ronald Reagan carrier strike group that he knew was sailing near the area. Calling frantically as the pirates launched a attack and using a stolen Hind Rock yelled

"God damn it not this shit again!" and as he started to accept that he was going to die the helicopter erupted in a ball of fire and Benny yelled over the radio

"Guess I owe the navy a few beers for saving our asses" and they laughed as the PT boat was pulled under the navies protective radar coverage and Rock smiled and asked as he popped open a beer as the navy security team hopped on board with an evil look and the MK48s and M4 rifles and the bayonets glinting in the sun. Seeing the terror that they all had turn to relief that they weren't going to die Benny yelled

"Thank god we aren't going to die and does anyone know where we are going" and Rock, having seen the target map after a night of love making on Revy's desk as well as the Buddha just on the edge of the harbor said one word that sent shivers up the three's backs

"Roanapur" and all three men stood still as the hull of the lagoon cut through the frigid black waters of the South China Sea before Benny heard the radio go off and it broke all three men from their trance and he yelled

"We are alive thanks to the navy and we will be feet dry in about 5 minutes so anything we need to know?" and Danny's voice was heard over the radio stunning rock

"Yeah your girl is complaining she wants to fuck you and well we pissed someone off cause they tried to kill us" and with that Rock bolted and grabbed the life jacket and started to run to the edge when he heard Danny yell

"Don't worry Rock I know you will do something stupid but all the people who attacked us are dead so we get the chance to ensure the landing zone is safe for you guys and just ensure that you assholes get the chance to make sure you get the chance to make landfall soon. Smiling as the group all landed Danny saw Rock jump over the side of the boat and whistled a little tune and said

"Name the tune and I will give you all a beer so watch your six boys" and Danny yelled

"Bad company for the win!" and he laughed as he pulled the iPod out and put it in blaring bad company and he walked into the yellow flag and took a drag on his first beer and he muttered as he sipped on his beer

"Well this day is very fucked up and someone tried to kill me the first day of returning home… Oh well fuck it shit happens" and just sat against the bar and thought about the events that happened six hours earlier.

Looking over his shoulder Danny knocked on the door and saw Fry face smile as his tactical vest and beard where his signature look and he said

"Hey miss how are you and what are you doing up this early because I mean I came in right at sun up so you aren't usually up this early so what's going on here" but Danny's worst fears were confirmed when she pulled out a bottle of vodka and grabbed two tumblers and Danny asked nervously

"What the fuck is going on here Balalaika because vodka is usually the drink of the dead in my unit so what's going on?" and right before she could say anything they heard a knob jiggling then the door exploded open as spetznas operators kicked it in and Danny grabbed the rifle closest to him and held the trigger down and dropped the officers before Danny yelled seeing the dead bodies

"Jesus fucking Christ why did they try to kill us I mean both of you are Russian troopers" and he looked at the bodies and muttered

"They weren't Russians were they? I assume they are central Asians probably afghan and most likely UIR so this is all out war" and he grabbed his gear and found a few spies and ambushed them as they left the bar using a garrote he had "barrowed" from the TV when he went to take a piss and dropped the bodies in the alleyway and called Benny as he heard the lagoon was pulling into the harbor. As he let his mind come back to reality Eda looked at him and asked

"Do you think you are willing to kill anyone you need to and not worry about country of origin?" and as he nodded she went grim as two-hands walked in and then Eda replied

"CIA station chief is a mole for the UIR and put a hit out on you" and right as she said that the building exploded in a hail of gunfire


	23. Chapter 23

Depths of darkness ch. 23

A/N: I do not own Black lagoon only my OCs and in this chapter the group will get revenge on the CIA station in a one man war

Looking at the bar that was a smoking wreck with his .45 operator out and at the ready with his laser grip dancing on the wall Danny looked at the others and said, the hatred at what happened prevalent in his voice

"That son of a bitch tried to kill us so I say we find him and hang him by the neck then draw and quarter the bastard" and seeing the confused look of Hansel he remarked

"Shit right up your alley. We hang him then tie ropes around him and pull ripping him into 6 parts" and that naturally got Hansel smiling and Revy had an idea she would run by Eda and she brought it up to Danny asking

"You boys from the 75th saw some real shit right?" and Danny remarked quietly thinking of the young man who died in his arms

"Guess you could say that and joining the Navy and the SEALs didn't help because I lost a few but yeah what you got in mind sis?" and she just smiled. Passing him the note Danny said, the grim smile of a psychopathic killer on his face

"I'll get ahold of Sawyer and tell Richard to grab the video camera because this will be so god damn funny" and Danny walked away to find Eda and make sure she was in on the plan, because as his daddy said

"If you are going to kill someone it's polite to not step on peoples toes" although the logic was lost on him. Quickly packing the handgun he was going to use Danny looked at Taylor and asked

"So strait up snatch and grab or cold blooded execution in public? I mean since there are 3 people we need to kill. We just need to make sure sawyer has some fun and I will covertly slip the tape to Boa and that bastard will play our handiwork for the world to see" getting her hugging him as the desire for blood was personal. Smiling he asked both her and Richard

"Baa baa black sheep have you any soul" and both replied to their commander

"No sir, by the way what the fuck are morals" and both of them turned after flashing their boss a middle finger. As he hopped in his truck he sang

"we are bound to join Poncho Villa cause we hear that's he's paying in and we are just soldiers in search of a war" and he smiled as the song made him realize he was a mercenary and damned proud of it. Throwing back a slug of a bottle of Jack that he hid in the truck because he lived out of it when he would kill someone. Watching the streets glancing at his phone Eda sent him a text of two words "_hit confirmed_" and he nodded before lighting a cigarette he had laced to keep him awake. Deciding it was a snatch and grab Danny looked at Revy, who was standing against the bar waiting and Danny walked over to the CIA station chief and said

"Hey Reilly what the fuck you doing here?" and has he went to say something Danny pulled his handgun and smiled saying

"Never mind I don't give a fuck now get in the damned car bitch" and Dutch pulled up in the Plymouth and Danny shot Reilly in the knee before shoving him in the car. Watching him squirm Revy shoved her finger in his wound and smiled as he screamed. Watching him squirm Danny yelled

"Shut the fuck up because this will be the easiest thing you have to deal with as we torture you to death because we are just that damned bored" and Revy smiled as they drove through town with the silence punctuated by the tortured screams of Reilly. Feeling the blood land on her exposed thigh Revy snapped

"Bitch if you get any more of your chicken-shit blood on me I will personally rip your goddamn throat out and fill it with the contents of your ass you cock-sucking motherfucker!" driving the point of a knife into his leg. Enjoying him squirming Revy just giggled like a school girl before replying

"What's the matter I thought you CIA types loved torture" and he started to close his eyes realizing just how royally fucked he was. Pulling up to the bougainvillea trading company Dutch looked out and Danny smiled saying in Russian

"Podarok dlya mal'kov ms litsa no vodka I angely ne vkhodyat" and laughed as the guard waved him in with a tip of the hat. Dragging the leader of the CIA station into her office Danny looked at her before saying, a touch of envy and sorrow in his voice

"Sofiya it has been forever since we have last known peace and I wish I could bring more but tetka today is not that day" and he pulled out a bottle of Stolichnaya red label and seeing her eyes light up said

"Stolichnaya Elit is in easy reach for you but I need your best torturer and in case you are wondering Hansel will be helping me destroy the station as the whole damn unit has gone rogue and the USSOCOM want them dead so I have my orders" and she smiled and passed the questioning to a high ranking member of her inner circle and then she laughed saying

"I will love to be a part of screwing with the CIA because even though the cold war maybe over animosity and the desire to one up our former enemies now brothers because reasons" and the voice of reilly came out of the room below her office

"G-get that knife away from me you son of a GAH!" and Danny smiled, remarking while hoisting a glass of Russia's finest

"Smert eto ne punkt naznacheniya, eto puteshestviye suki" and slugged his drink before running toward the door with the desire and tools to wipeout the CIA in the area well and truly in hand.


End file.
